Not Your Typical Reunion
by X.Living.And.Laughing.X
Summary: An year has past since Ally's first class had graduated. A reunion is called for at last, but will this SR-13 reunion be the beginning of heartbreak for some? Will Austin finally get to be with his former teacher, or will things turn away from his favor? Sequel to Not Your Typical Teacher.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Not Your Typical Reunion

**Author:** X. Ready. Or. Not. X

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin & Ally.

**Summary:** An year has past since Ally's first class had graduated. A reunion is called for at last, but will this SR-13 reunion be the beginning of heartbreak for some? Will Austin finally get to be with his former teacher, or will things turn away from his favor? Sequel to Not Your Typical Teacher.

**Author's Note: **Sequel up already! So many people actually PMed me saying that I should start a sequel as soon as possible, so here it is! Here's a few notes as you read this story:

Okay, so Ally is STILL a teacher at the same school. Once again, as if by a stroke of fate, she is teaching ANOTHER delinquent class VERY similar to SR-13. In fact, the class name is ALSO SR-13. Now for the students in THIS class, I just used the names of the character's actors: Ross (Austin), Calum (Dez), Trevor (Trent), Noah (Dallas), and not many people know this one, but Troy (Ethan).

And that is all the notes I have so far! I hope you guys enjoy this sequel as much as the first! Lets begin! xD

* * *

Ally's POV

An year has past since I've seen him...and by HIM, I mean Austin.

Sure, I missed most of my former students. I saw them every once in a while, doing part time jobs or just visiting. The only one that I haven't seen was the one I wanted to see the most...Austin.

Life went on as usual. Another year teaching another class. They were special, but the original SR-13 class had a VERY special place in my heart. They were the first class I have ever taught.

The current class I have had for the past year were...very similar to SR-13. For one thing, the homeroom class was called SR-13 as well. It had to have been fate, for this class was also a bunch of delinquents, making the original SR-13 seem like a bunch of angels. But I made sure that every single one of them would graduate. I remembered when I first started teaching this class in the beginning of the year...

* * *

_I took a deep breathe before walking into the classroom. "Good morning class". No one acknowledged me._

_I cleared my throat again. "GOOD morning class". No answer still._

_This made me snap. "I said good morning! Don't you guys know what courtesy is?!"_

_Everyone in the class stood up from their seats and raised a bat or weapon at me threateningly, hoping to scare me off. I rolled my eyes though and shook my head as I took attendance._

_"Calum", I said._

_A bat came at me, but I easily caught it, making everyone in the class still. I sighed. "You guys shouldn't be playing with this dangerous thing in this classroom"._

_Everyone was still standing up in their seats. "Sit down", I commanded._

_No one moved. Just glares._

_"Did you not hear me? I said sit down!"_

_A hand slammed on the desk. "Why don't you say PLEASE?" Calum said darkly at me. "Don't YOU know it's courtesy?"_

_"I'm not asking you", I told him. "I'm ORDERING you"._

_Suddenly, a desk was kicked towards me. Noah stomped to the front of the room and grabbed the front of my shirt. "Listen teacher, don't you be telling US what to do!" he spat at me._

_"Go back to your seat", I say quietly, but dangerously._

_He doesn't. Instead, he leaves the classroom along with everyone else. Desks were kicked all over the place, here and there. Chairs came dangerously close to hitting me, but I didn't move. Soon, the classroom was empty and left in a mess._

* * *

As time went on, I became very close with this class as well as my last.

The "class leader" was a blonde guy similar to Austin named Ross Lynch. Like Austin, he had his closest friends always around him: Calum, Noah, Trevor, and Troy. Once again, Ross was the cleverest one out of the bunch and the most quiet one.

Actually, in the beginning of the year, Ross did not attend school at all.

* * *

_I walked into the faculty room. "Hey Cassidy", I said to the blonde english teacher. "There is this guy named Ross Lynch on my list, but he hasn't attended school for a month now. Also, I check his record and he hadn't attended school since his junior year in December"._

_"Oh, Ross Lynch?" some other teacher joined in the conversation. "I heard that kid got into a fight with his classmates in SR-13"._

_"Fight?"_

_"Yeah, he was supposed to be best friends, especially with Calum and Noah, but one day they got into a fight with him. The principal was going to expel him, but his father is very powerful as a police chief of the state. So technically, Ross must not attend school, but he will still be able to graduate"._

_I thought about those two guys. At the time, Calum and Noah were the class leaders. "I wonder what they were fighting about..."_

_"I heard that it was because some other guys from a rival school challenged that whole class to a fight, but for some reason, Ross begged them to not fight... Apparently, Calum and Noah were furious at Ross for making their class look weak, and they fought him", Cassidy replied._

* * *

Of course, knowing me, I got into the situation, but was able to get Ross to attend school again and reunite with his friends. I think this is how we became close. At first, they didn't trust teachers at all, just like my first class. I changed their minds though, little by little.

Like my original class, they too got themselves into trouble one by one, but I made it clear that I would be by their sides, no matter what. It took longer to gain their trust than my first class, but I eventually did.

This was SR-13's last week before graduation. I TRIED teaching, but of course, no one would listen.

"Come on guys! You need to focus on this lesson!" I tried yelling over the guys' loud voices. No one heard me of course. The final bell of the day rang anyways, and the guys ran out of the classroom.

"Hey Ally", I heard someone say. I turned and saw it was Ross, along with his usual friends.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked them.

"Wanna go to that new BBQ place at the Miami Mall?" Noah asked. "I heard that it's really good".

I smiled at their invitation. "Sure! I'll meet you guys outside in a few", I said to them. I noticed as the friends piled out, one blonde boy stayed behind for a second before following them out as well.

I gathered all my papers and stuffed them in my desk as I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Ms. Dawson", the principal said.

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, he still seems to pick on me the most out of all the teachers. Nothing much has changed in this place. "Yes principal?"

"I just wanted to remind you to keep a CLOSE eye on SR-13. Graduation is right around the corner and we wouldn't want to have to expel them", he said. I thought about how many times the guys NEARLY got expelled throughout the year and nodded. "We wouldn't want to have a repeat of LAST year", he said before walking out.

Repeat of last year...that was not possible this time. For some strange reason, it seems like the whole school, except for the principal and teachers, seem to have forgotten about the F.B.I. incident. My current class had no idea of my secret, which I had successfully kept from, except for one student, which was Ross of course.

_Smart ass_...I thought to myself. He and Austin could have easily been brothers!

I sighed as I picked up my bag and walked out of the classroom. I smiled as I looked at the messy hallway. Same hallway, same classroom, same homeroom...yup, things sure don't change.

* * *

**Later on, I'll explain and write more about the incident with Ross in the beginning of the year with his classmates. Very soon, there will be a collaboration of Ally's current students with her original students. Ross's character will come more into play. Austin will also be returning very soon as well ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time to meet and reunite with SOME of Ally's former students in this chapter! Yay! Also, we will get to read from Ross's point of view and find out why Ally interests him. **

**Don't worry, the ultimate couple at the end will be Auslly! Thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites already in just the first chapter! xD**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Thanks for waiting guys", I said to them as I jogged behind them right outside of the school.

"No prob Ally", they said. I smiled as I thought about the nickname they called me by, just like the original class.

We walked towards the mall as the guys discussed what the difference between "jimmies" and "sprinkles" were. Honestly, I think this class was dumber than my last class! How the hell was that even possible?

I haven't been to this mall in ages! Unlike most girls, shopping isn't really my thing. But this year, I had changed my appearance a little. I don't wear glasses anymore and I have a few blonde highlights in my hair. I wasn't considered "hot" or "pretty" by the guys, but more like "plain" and still a little "dorky". My wardrobe hasn't changed that much, but once in a while, I would wear jeans instead of skirts since they were easier to run in.

We went into the BBQ place, which was actually quite crowded. I decided to be the one to get us a table. "Excuse me, can we get a table for-", I started saying but nearly gasped when I saw the guy that was working.

"Ally! Is that you?"

"Trent?!" I exclaimed. The guys looked at me in surprise. I nearly knocked Trent over as I hugged him.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here Trent? I didn't know you worked here!" I said to him jokingly punching his shoulder. He changed a little. He seemed taller and had more muscle tone.

"Well yeah, it's been my dream to own a five star restaurant", he said. "I was in Australia for half an year, but I came back to help my dad out with his work. His company went bankrupt", he explained.

"Oh", my eyes widened a little. "I'm so sorry to hear".

He shrugged. "Actually, we are doing better now. I could now support my family with this restaurant I opened up just a few weeks ago. We're doing really well here".

"Oh yeah", I said, turning back to my current students, who probably felt a little awkward now. "Guys, this is Trent. He was my former student", I said proudly.

"Student?" Ross said. I nodded.

"Woah, and I thought Ally had told us that her original class was full of delinquents like us!" Calum commented.

Trent grinned. "I was, but thanks to the best teacher", he looked at me, "I have a pretty good future".

I grinned back at him. "Have you seen anyone else yet?" I asked him, referring to the rest of his former classmates.

"Not really, but actually, I was hoping to get everyone together so that we could have a class reunion!" he said.

"Hey! That would be cool!" I said clapping my hands together.

"The only one I have spoken to was Dez so far, but I'm meeting up with some of the other guys later. You can come if you want", he said.

"That sounds great! Right after we eat, I'll be happy to meet the other guys", I said. Actually, I was honestly hoping that Austin would be there, but I doubt he would be.

"Awesome! So, a table for all you guys?" Trent gestured at all of us.

I nodded and he led us to a table. I sat on the side with Calum and Trevor. Ross sat across from me. Noah and Troy sat on his side. We ordered the food and to my surprise, it was actually really good! I wouldn't be surprised if Trent won "Top Chef".

"Wow Ally, you must be really proud of your former student", Troy grinned.

"Of course I am. With a little guidance and help in the right direction, you guys will be fine as well".

I noticed Ross was looking at me. When I made eye contact with him, he turned red and looked away. I shrugged it off. I couldn't read that kid sometimes.

Suddenly, someone's hand covered my eyes. "Guess who?" he said and I instantly recognized the voice.

"Dallas!" I jumped out of my chair and hugged the guy to death. Behind him, I saw a familiar red head as well. "Dez!" I hugged him as well. God I missed these brats so much. They laughed as I hugged them maybe a little too excitedly.

"What are you guys doing here? Were you going to meet up with Trent?" I asked them.

"Yeah", Dez answered grinning. "But he texted us that our favorite teacher would be here", he winked at me. Dallas looked at the five confused guys I was sitting with.

"I take it these are your new students", he smirked. Dallas slid over to my empty seat. "Is she still the same annoying and dorky teacher?" he asked the guys, earning him a smack on his head from me and a laugh from them.

Dez looked at me. "Well, she's not as dorky as she used to be. No more glasses and even a few highlights in her hair, at least you look somewhat like a regular teen".

"But she doesn't act like one", Ross muttered making everyone laugh.

Once everyone was calm, I turned to the two former students. "So, is it only you two that Trent was meeting up with?"

"Nah, there are a few other guys from our class. You know, the ones we usually didn't talk to?" Dez answered.

"Oh, that's nice", I said trying to hide the disappointment from my voice. I guess the blonde kid wasn't going to be there after all.

"Yup, so after you eat with these guys, will we meet you at the bowling alley we used to go to?" Dallas asked.

I smiled. "Of course. I'll see you guys there!" They smiled back and waved before walking out of the restaurant.

I sighed and sat back down at my table, where all the guys looked at me curiously. Ross spoke first. "I take it those were some of your other former students?"

"Yeah, isn't that nice that they would visit?" I grinned proudly. "They were big trouble makers like you, but they turned out to be fine young men".

* * *

Ross's POV

I watched as Ally dug into her food along with the other guys. I always thought that she was an interesting character, so seeing her former students visit her wasn't really a surprise.

I had to admit, I was very impressed with how close she was with her students. Before I met her, I had believed that all teachers were the worst. But she changed my opinion. And little by little, she changed the class's opinions as well.

I never admitted to the guys, but I think I had fallen for her. Not for her looks, but her unusual behavior. It probably started when she convinced me to come back to school...

* * *

_At the time, since I didn't attend school, I worked at a local bar at night time. The guys I worked with were more like thugs, but they treated me like one of them. I guess I wasn't clearly thinking because I had been kicked out of my class, not by the school, but by my best friends._

_The reason I begged the guys from the rival school to not have a fight and surrendered was for my friend, Troy. Even though he didn't look like the type, he told me that he didn't want to partake in the fight because it would ruin his school record and make his mother heartbroken. But I understood why he didn't want to tell the other guys, since this would make him look weak in our class and make him the out cast. I cared a lot about my friend, so I surrendered to the other school._

_Calum and Noah didn't take it well. They got angry with me, saying that I made them look weak and the made our class the laughingstock of all the other classes. A fight broke out between us since I wouldn't tell them the real reason I did this. Of course, I got in trouble for this fight, but my father was very powerful, and asked the school board not to have me expelled. Instead, I just wouldn't attend classes. It was fine with me at the time since the class basically hated me now._

_So then, I decided to take the night job at the bar. It was an illegal bar, but I didn't care anymore. I thought I had surrounded myself with new friends._

_One day, the teacher came to me at my job and asked me to come back to school. But I had no intention of doing that, so I told her a lie. I told her that I had a debt to pay to the bar guys, so I couldn't leave until it was paid. I told her I owed them three thousand dollars._

_Thinking that she was a teacher and didn't have the cash, I thought that she would never come back. Plus, she was a teacher. Why would she care about paying off some debt?_

_But a week later, she appeared at the bar again, with an envelop of money. All three grand was in it._

_"Come Ross. Let's go. I have paid off your debt for you. Now you can come back to school", she said._

_However, I smirked along with the other guys and took the envelop. "Thanks for the money", I said laughing at the fact that I had just tricked her into giving me money and how I should have asked for a greater amount._

_She looked at me in disbelief as the guys dragged her out the door._

_I laughed with the other guys when she was gone. "Nice job man", one of them patted me on the back._

_"Thanks", I grinned. I saw the delivery man with our food orders. "I'll treat all you guys today", I said holding the large sum of cash in my hands._

_I took two hundred dollar bills and gave it to the delivery man. "Keep the change", I said to him._

_"I can't accept this", he said._

_I looked at him in confusion. "Why not?"_

_He raised the two bills for me to see them. "I just saw what had happened. That young lady who said she wanted to repay your debt had earned this money just for you. She had been working non stop all week"._

_"All week?" I whispered in disbelief._

_He nodded and looked at me sternly. "I know this because she had been working part time at my shop. Right afterwards, she had a construction job at night. I also know from her that she works as a teacher at a private school"._

_Did she really do all that for me?_

_"Pay me with the money that YOU have earned yourself", he said tossing me back the two bills before leaving._

_I looked at the money I was holding. She earned this, just for me. But she was a teacher. I'm someone she barely knows. Why would she want to help me?_

_The next day, I decided to return the money to her. I remembered where the private school was waited in the parking lot for her early in the morning before I could see my classmates, or rather before they saw ME._

_I saw her walking by and walked up to her and handed the envelop of money to her. "Here", I said shortly. "This is the money you gave me. Don't come close to me again"._

_I started to walk away from her, but she called out after me, "Are those bar guys really your friends?"_

_I continued to walk as if I hadn't heard her. "Is that really where you belong?"_

_She still speaks. "Sorry, but I'm not the kind of teacher who does as she's told by her students. I won't give up until you come to school!"_

_I rolled my eyes at this. Give me a break, I thought to myself. Sure, she might say that now, but will probably give up in a day or two._

_When I got home that morning, I thought to myself as I laid in my bed. But maybe she was right...maybe I really didn't belong there. Maybe I was just pretending that they were my friends, just to get my fight with my ex friends out of my head._

_I also thought about the teacher. I've never seen a character like her. Could she really have been sincere? She did after all work for that money herself, just for me. Maybe the strange teacher was right..._

_That afternoon, I found myself walking to the bar, and asking to quit my job. The guys didn't take this well at all and dragged me to an empty warehouse and the entire gang started beating me up. I would have fought back (I'm actually a good fighter), but they outnumbered me._

_Suddenly, the door of the enormous warehouse collapsed. To everyone surprise, especially mine, it was the short, odd little teacher. _

_She glared at the guys, who had momentarily stopped beating me up. _

_"Hey look!" one of the guys exclaimed. "It's that teacher with the money!" They all laughed._

_She walked forward, looking unafraid. "You've done enough. Now please, let him go". I realized she was talking about me. What the hell was she doing here? She was going to get herself hurt!_

_"Please", she said one more time._

_The guys laughed harder. "This teacher is begging us! She's an interesting one!"_

_"He's my student", she said. "He's only seventeen. You're making a sport of him like you would with any other person but he doesn't understand. Yes, he's a brat, but I've still got a lot to teach him. So please, let him go"._

_The leader snickered and walked towards her. I would have tried to stop him, but I was too weak and beaten down at the moment. Foolish teacher...I thought at the moment._

_Suddenly, the leader was thrown back and crashed into two other guys. I looked up and my eyes widened as the teacher flipped two guys over easily that were twice her size. Three other guys ran towards her, but she easily dodged them all, making them collide into each other. _

_The rest of the guys that were left backed up, shaking now. "Who are you?!" one of them asked in fear._

_"Who am I? I'm simply this boy's homeroom teacher", was the reply. Before I knew it, all the guys had ran out of the warehouse._

_The teacher ran over to where I was laying. She took out a wet napkin and sat me up straight to tend to my wounds. It stung each time she touched my cuts, but I knew I was in no position to complain, considering how strong this teacher obviously was._

_"Why did you come?" I whispered. She looked at me in surprise. "I deceived you!" I raised my voice a little._

_"Because I made a promise, to you and the rest of your class", she simply said._

_"Promise?"_

_"I'm your teacher, and I promise to protect you guys, no matter what"._

_I looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you stupid?"_

_She sighed and smiled a little to herself. "A promise is something that I always and have to keep. You said to me that if you have three grand, you would be able to return to school"._

_I scoffed. "Normal people don't take that kind of story seriously"._

_"Sorry, but I'm not a normal teacher", she replied. I could obviously see that. "Besides, what's wrong with teachers trusting their students?"_

_I scoffed a second time. "Don't make me laugh"._

_"Laugh if you want", she says getting up. "I will believe you even if I get laughed at or be deceived. After all, you did cut ties with those guys yourself". She smiled._

_I got up from where I was sitting and walked away from her. Before walking out, I said, "I won't trust teachers. I won't trust anyone"._

_But for some reason, I couldn't sleep at all that night. And as if I wasn't controlling my body, I found myself subconsciously walking through the school gates the next morning. I found the teacher waiting for me to my surprise._

_"Good morning Ross. You came", she beamed._

_I scoffed. "It's not like I did this for you", I said unsure of myself before walking straight past her and going to my classroom._

* * *

_I won't trust teachers. I won't trust anyone._

Those were my words back then. But if I could, I would take those words back. Throughout the school year, Ally has proven many times to be trusted. She helped me learn to trust my faithful friends. She became more than our teacher. I mean, teachers don't do stuff like this, right? No normal people acts the way she does, right?

* * *

**LONG CHAPTER! Hope you guys understood Ross's flashback a little and his feelings so far! There will be more flashbacks from his point of view. **

**Also, I won't be able to update for a few days. I have a big race this weekend. For those of you that are interested in my life (haha, probably no one is), it's a rebel race. This means there are obstacle courses, like a military thing. I have to hop over tires, run over fire, roll in mud, and stuff like that! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Okay, I think this is the chapter that most of you have been waiting for! Ross will ask Ally out! Haha, just kidding! ;) But seriously, I think you guys will like this chapter. Anyways, some more student reunion and stuff in this chapter. We've reunited with Trent, Dez, and Dallas...read this chapter to find out who ELSE Ally will reunite with! DUN DUN DUN! xD**

**BTW, I can't believe it but I actually completed my race! Lol, I was super muddy and tired at the end, but I completed! Fell in the muddy pond several times, but HEY, it was fun! xD **

* * *

Ally's POV

We finished eating our meals at last. Calum was the first to get up. "Hey guys, mom just texted me that she would kill me if I wasn't home in ten minutes", he said.

"Well you better go! We do want you to graduate next week!" I said to him jokingly.

"Of course!" he smiled and waved at us. "See you guys later!" He dashed out of there.

"Same here", Troy said. "How should we pay for this food by the way?"

"No worries, I'll pay", I told him.

"Are you sure Ally? We did eat a lot", Noah grinned.

I laughed. "It's totally fine! Now you guys should all go before your parents get mad at you!"

Trevor put on a fake sad face. "Are you trying to get rid of us?"

"Of course I am", I said jokingly. "Now scram guys!" They laughed and said their goodbyes and walked out together. Only one boy stayed behind.

"Hey Ross, shouldn't you get going?" I asked him, knowing how strict his father was with him.

He shook his head. "Nah, he's out of town. Mom is also with him".

"Do you want to come with me to the bowling alley?" I asked him. "Maybe you could meet some of my other former students". I felt bad that Ross was going to be home by himself. He was my closest companion out of all of my students in my current class.

He seemed to perk up a little. "You sure? I don't want to interfere with your reunion".

"It's totally fine!" I smiled at him to reassure him that he would be no trouble. I'm sure he would get along with the guys quickly since they have so much in common with each other.

I quickly paid for the food and me and Ross walked out of the restaurant. Trent had already left early to meet the guys I suppose since I didn't see him. Me and Ross walked slowly towards the bowling alley together, just enjoying the nice weather at the moment.

"It's nice that you're so close with your students", Ross said suddenly.

I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I mean, at first, we were kind of on bad terms, just like with your class...but eventually they learned to trust me".

"Have you ever thought about being more than friends with a student?" he seemingly blurted out. I stopped and looked at him. _Why was he asking this?_

"What?"

He quickly looked down. "Nevermind", he mumbled and walked a little faster.

More than friends? What did he mean? Did he mean in a relationship sort of way? I guess...with Austin...but why was Ross asking this? It was weird of him, because I knew that he wasn't into that kind of stuff. In his class, he was the only one never dated, even though he was the best looking guy in the class (or at least that's what I heard). Everything his friends would talk about girls, he would roll his eyes and go to sleep.

_Just like Austin..._

I shook my head and just continued walking. We were right outside the bowling alley within five minutes. Ross opened the door for me like a gentleman, to my surprise. We walked into the dark place as we heard the sound of pins dropping.

We went to the shoe desk and got our rental bowling shoes and picked out our bowling balls. I scanned the area for some familiar looking guys...but I saw none of them.

"I guess they're already playing at one of the lanes", I told Ross. I didn't really care about playing now. I just wanted to see them.

The both of us headed towards the bowling alley. "Now where are those idiots?" I muttered to myself.

"Idiots? Why, that hurts Ally!" I jumped up at the sound of the voice behind me. I turned around and grinned when I saw Riker and Rocky standing there, grinning back at me.

"Oh my god! You scared me!" I laughed as I hugged both of them.

They both chuckled. "You're still the same Ally", Riker said. "Calling us idiots, huh?"

I giggled and felt myself turn red a little. "You weren't supposed to hear that!"

"Well, we did", Rocky said. He noticed Ross standing there. "Whose the kid?"

I rolled my eyes. "You guys still have no manners. This is Ross. He's my current student".

Riker chuckled. "Is she annoying to you guys?"

I threw my hands in the hand. "Okay, why the hell does everyone keep asking that? Was I really that annoying?"

"Yes you were", came a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Trent, Dez, and Dallas standing there, all smirking.

I punched them in the shoulders. "YOU guys were annoying yourselves! How do you think I felt?"

Dez grinned. "Yup. You haven't changed". He looked at Ross and grinned. "Joining us for bowling?"

Ross shrugged. I grinned and laid my arm on his shoulder. "Course he is! And I call him on my team!"

I noticed the five guys exchanging looks. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could have sworn I saw Ross blush a little. "You okay Ross?" I asked him.

"U-Uh, yeah. Of course", he scoffed. "By the way, you left your bowling shoes at the desk".

I looked down at my feet and saw that I forgot to change into my shoes. The guys laughed. "And WE'RE the idiots", Rocky said.

I felt myself turn red in embarrassment. Trying to pretend nothing happened, I pushed the guys towards the bowling alley. "Why don't you guys get started?" I said through clenched teeth, doing my best to not hurt them as they continued to laugh.

I walked back to the desk, thinking to myself how I could have made such a stupid mistake. It was pretty dark, so I had to squint a little. Suddenly, a hand grabs my shoulders and pulls me back, making me squeal.

"My", the voice said. "You have gotten prettier since I have last seen you".

I squint in the darkness a little and saw the guy's figure but couldn't see his face quite clearly since he had a big hood on. "Stay away from me!" I growled at this pervert. "I don't want to have to hurt you!"

To my surprise, he chuckled. "Forgotten me so soon Ally?"

I opened my mouth in surprise as the guy reached up and pulled down his hood.

"Austin?"

* * *

**Woooo! Austin is back! Just a heads up for the future chapters...in your reviews, all of you seem to think Ross will be a problem for Austin. Your not wrong, but Austin will soon have another big challenge to face when a certain mysterious person from his past comes back... xD**

**PS, thanks for the 100 reviews in ONLY 2 chapters! You guys really do rock! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay you guys, this is INSANE! The number of reviews and the number of favorites & follows are tremendous! Thank you so much for supporting me and my stories! Because of you, my writing is getting better as I get more and more inspired. **

**But enough of that! Here's where some drama starts to happen! Ross vs Austin! Haha, don't hate me just yet! You might start hating me a little in the next few chapters, cause if you think Ross is going to be big trouble for Austin, think again! I've got good stuff planned for this story, so be prepared! xD**

* * *

Ally's POV

I just stared at Austin in shock. Yes, I probably was looking like an idiot with my mouth open, but what do you expect when a mysterious guy just walks up to you sounding like a pervert and turns out to be the one guy you miss? (Man that's a mouth full!)

Austin chuckled at my reaction, than suddenly frowned. "Ally?" he said slowly waving his hand in front of my face. "Please blink".

I shook myself out of my shock and giggled a little. "I'm sorry, I just really wasn't expecting you...here", I explained.

Austin pretended to look hurt. "Oh, so you want me to leave?" He pretended to walk away.

"No!" I giggled more and grabbed the sleeve of his hoodie. Suddenly, I felt his arms wrap around me. I felt myself blush as I felt how much more built he was. He seemed a bit taller than the last time I saw him and his voice was a little deeper, but still the same.

He kissed the top of my head. "I missed you Als", he said softly. I felt my stomach flop a little. That was the first time he called me "Als". It was as if we had known each other forever.

"Awwww", said a chorus of guys. Me and Austin quickly pulled away from each other. I saw that Austin was looking annoyed at the five guys as I smiled to myself a little.

"That was sooo sweet!" Dez said.

"You guys are sooo cute together!" Dallas said pretending to be wiping away a tear.

I rolled my eyes. "You guys sound so gay right now, you know that?" This made the guys laugh and cross their arms at me saying, 'that's so mean Ally!' Only one guy wasn't laughing, which was Ross. I almost forgot about him!

"Hey Ross, this is Austin", I introduced. "He was also one of my former students".

For some reason, Ross just nodded and looked away quickly. Austin also stayed silent. Things felt pretty awkward now...

"Hey guys!" Trent suddenly said. "Let's play!"

"Yeah! Bring it on guys!" I said playfully like a kid.

"What are the teams?" Dez asked.

"Well, I said that me and Ross would be on the same team", I said walking over next to Ross. He finally smiled and we knuckled touch. Just our thing. For some reason, Austin's eyes darkened at this. I hope Austin didn't get the wrong idea about this, so I said, "I call Austin on our team as well!"

Dez smirked. "Fine, then I get Riker and Rocky". Of course. Those two bros could play!

"I'll be on your team", Dallas said standing next to Austin as Trent went over to Dez's side.

"Let's play!" Rocky said.

* * *

Ross's POV

I felt Austin's eyes on me whenever I wasn't looking at him. Just who was this guy? When he and Ally hugged, I knew that he had to be closer to her than any of her other former students. How? Because he kissed her on the head.

I felt like a part of me died when I saw how close they were. It was obvious this guy had feelings for her, with his obvious flirting with her.

"So, you decided to switch to contacts", Austin winked at the teacher. "You look prettier without them".

I wondered if she had feelings in return. If she did, there was one positive thing. That meant that even though I was still her student, I might still have a chance with her. After all, I graduate next week. On the other hand, that meant I would have to compete for her heart with that Austin guy.

"Ross, it's your turn", Ally said to me smiling. She was always it was just to play dumb or what not, there was always a smile on her face.

I found myself smiling back at her as I stood up to take my bowling ball. I walked steadily up to the lane and threw the ball in perfect form, getting a strike.

"Wow! You're good at this!" Ally clapped for me. I felt like I had accomplished something, hearing her praise. To my delight, I saw Austin looking annoyed at this. Maybe I did have a chance.

"My turn", Austin said shortly. He went up to pick up his bowling ball and walked up to the lane. He threw the ball in perfect form and also got a strike. He came back to his seat, looking rather smugged.

I noticed him and Ally starting to make conversation. Just casual things, like how was his life, or what he was doing, and stuff like that.

"So Ross", he turned to me as Ally went for her turn. "Your Ally's current student?" I noticed he empathized the word "student".

"Yeah", I said plainly and short. He smirked a little. "What?" I asked narrowing my eyes a little.

"Nothing", he said looking away. "It's your turn by the way".

Yeah, I wasn't liking this guy at ALL. I noticed Dallas was observing us nervously. However, Ally came towards me smiling. She looked like she was having a great time.

"Come on Ross! Just one more strike and we win!" she said excitedly. God, she was such a kid sometimes. It was hard to believe that SHE was my teacher.

I got up and took my bowling ball. Calmly, I walked over to my lane and released the ball without even looking. I already knew it was a strike.

"Oh yeah!" I heard Ally and Dallas high fiving each other loudly. "We won!"

Suddenly Ally hugged me as Dallas pat me on the back. "In your face losers!" Ally said at the opposing team, making the "L" on her forehead. I grinned at little at how childish she behaved. Another reason I grinned was because of the look on Austin's face as Ally laid her arm on my shoulder as if I had been her best friend forever.

And I believe this round goes to me. Score one for Ross and zero for Austin.

* * *

**Hmmm, looks like Ross is in the lead! Don't worry though! In maybe the next chapter or the chapter after that, there will be more Austin's POV! Now I don't want to give away too much spoilers, but ultimately, it will be Auslly at the end. Everyone will be happy (somehow). You guys will just have to wait as the plot unfolds!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! I'm squealing a little! 200 reviews in only four chapters! Seriously? WOW! Thanks guys! Keep it up! It REALLY makes my day! For that, here's an update for you and what you have been waiting for...AUSTIN'S POV!**

* * *

Austin's POV

I watched in pain as Ally did a hand shake with Ross. Even though it was a little thing, it still meant that they were close. However, there were no signs from Ally that she was falling for him. The only problem was that all her attention was with him, and not me.

Perhaps I was getting too work up about this. Within an year, I have learned to keep a cool head and act more mature in situations like this. Hopefully now, I will be able to prove to Ally that I am no longer a boy, but a man. I don't want to hear my name and the word "student" in the same sentence anymore. I want her to see me as a man, especially when I proposed to her.

I haven't told anyone about my plan yet, because first, I needed to see if she still returned my feelings for her.

For a whole year since I left her, I have been training at a military camp. The work was hard and brutal, and I wasn't getting paid. However, three meals per day and the hope that Ally would still be here waiting for me was all I needed.

I observed Ally a little. Not much has changed about her height, but I noticed that her wardrobe had changed a little. She no longer wore glasses and even had a few highlights in her hair. For the first time, I noticed that the guys weren't teasing her about her looks. I smiled a little at this thought.

"What are you smiling about Austin?" Ally suddenly asked.

"None of your business", I muttered.

She crossed her arms at me. She looked so cute when I annoyed her. "Geez, talk about being cold towards your former teacher!" she said in a disapproving tone.

"Don't say 'teacher'", I said a little annoyed.

She rolled her eyes and turned towards the other guys. "So, I guess I'll see you guys sometime? Did you figure out where your reunion would be?"

Dez grinned. "Actually, my sister just came back from a beach house only about an hour from Miami! We could all stay over there since it's really big!"

"Hey! That's great!" Riker said. "It could be a little reunion trip!"

"What do you say Ally?" Dez asked.

Ally looked surprised. "Me?"

"Of course dummy!" Trent rolled his eyes. "You're practically our guest of honor since you're our former teacher!"

"Well then, a beach house sounds awesome!" Ally said as the guys cheered. I smirked a little at the idea of Ally in a bikini...

"Hey Ally", Ross suddenly said. "I have to go now".

"Oh! Do you want me to walk you home?" she asked him. I clenched my fists in my pocket. _Say no, say no, say no..._

To my delight, the Ross kid said he didn't need the escort, and would see her tomorrow in class anyways. I noticed Dallas looking at his watch after Ross left. "Hey guys, it IS getting kind of late. Maybe we should head home now..."

"Okie dokie artichokie!" Dez said giddily, receiving strange looks from all of us.

I decided to say something now. "Hey Ally, I'll walk you back to your home". I felt all the guys looking at me when I said this.

"Sure Austin", Ally smiled. Only HER smile could have this effect on me...

* * *

Me and Ally both walked silently, side by side, slowly towards her street. I really wanted to make conversation with her, but words just wouldn't come out of my mouth.

_Come on Austin...say something to her..._

"Do you like Ross?" I blurt out. I mentally slapped myself for saying that. _Seriously, out of all the things that had to come out of my mouth..._

Ally looked at me in surprise and stopped walking. "Well, yeah I do. He's my student", she said. I thanked my stars that she was quite oblivious to what I had meant. "Me and him...we are really close. I feel like I could tell him anything that I don't tell my other students".

Jealousy burnt inside me upon hearing this. She continued. "The truth was...he reminded me of you", she said softly. My eyes widened a little at this.

"Me?"

"Oh yeah", Ally turned to me. "Austin, I forgot to do this before". Honestly, I was expecting a kiss or a hug or any touch of affection. I could have never predicted what she was about to do.

SMACK!

I feel my face burning from her sudden slap in the face. I fall backwards onto the ground as I held the part of my face that she struck. "What the hell Ally?!" I yelled.

Suddenly, her calm eyes was replaced with burning ones as she got on top of me and starting hitting me everywhere she could reach. "ONE FREAKIN' YEAR AUSTIN! NO PHONE CALLS! NO EMAILS! NOT EVEN A LOUSY POSTCARD!" she screams. "ONE WHOLE YEAR!"

I caught her arm before she could throw another punch at me. Luckily, I got a lot stronger and was able to somewhat stop her from giving me bruises for a few seconds. "Please get off me and I'll explain", I pleaded. She looked at me for a few moments and got off of me in silence without looking at me.

"Look Ally, I know you're upset. But the thing was, I couldn't call you. I couldn't contact you", I said.

"Why?" she whispered.

I sighed. "Because I was training. I had to stop thinking about you during those times, but I couldn't get you out of my head. If I had called you, it would only slow down my progress because I would want to come back to you, no matter what. If I heard your voice, there would be no stopping me in from quitting and coming back to you". I looked at the ground. "I needed to become more worthy. I needed to become stronger", I start whispering. "I needed to be able to protect you Ally"._ You are worth the pain..._

Suddenly, Ally embraces me in a hug. Yeah, it was night time and we were literally in the middle of an empty street, but I couldn't care less. I wrap my arms around her small waist as I stroke her hair a little.

"You really love me, don't you?" she whispered. "You're such an idiot".

I frowned a little. "How am I an idiot?"

"Because". Ally sighs and faces me. "You can have any girl you want, but you chose me. I mean, I saw some of the pretty girls at that bowling looking at you". She suddenly smiles and giggles a little. "And you chose a teacher, the kind of people whom you vowed at you would hate forever. I remember you saying that when I first met you".

I grinned a little as well, at the irony of it all, but it faded away again. "Ally, I chose you because you are different. That's why I love you. I never liked the typical high school girls and never will. You are above all of them. And you're beautiful in your own special way", I put my hand on her chin to make her look at me.

"A person like you only comes once in a lifetime. I just want you to know that", I whisper as I close the gap between us and bring our lips together.

_Allison Dawson...you are mine._ I thought to myself._ No one else can have you. You better show that guy to the door soon. Or I'll do it for you._

* * *

**Auslly moment! In my opinion, my favorite part was when Ally started punching him haha! But notice how Austin has changed. He seems more passionate and expressive of his feelings out loud. He really has matured quite a bit. Now for the next chapter...better just sit back and enjoy the Auslly now because we will be having a special someone walking back into Austin's life. xD**

**I'm not sure if I can update by tomorrow...but lets see, if I get over 50 reviews by tomorrow morning, maybe I'll try to update one...or maybe TWO chapters by the night time! xD**


	6. Chapter 6

Ally's POV

"Hey Ally, why are you looking so happy today?"

"Since you're so happy, let's NOT have a pop quiz!"

"Yeah!"

I rolled my eyes at my homeroom class. They were just being...themselves. Yeah, I was pretty giddy that morning for some reason. I had no idea if it was the fact that I was looking forward to the reunion trip this weekend, or the fact that my current class would be graduating really soon, OR the fact that Austin was back.

Everyone in the classroom was playing and chatting as they usually did. I walked over to the back of the room where Ross was sleeping with his head on his desk.

"Hey sleepy head", I tapped him on the shoulders. He slowly looked up at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were alive".

He rolled his eyes. "Stupid..."

Suddenly, he sat up straight in his desk and his eyes widened a little. "What?" I asked. I suddenly noticed the class was very quiet.

I turned around myself and to my surprise, I saw Austin standing in the front of the room. He wore a simple t-shirt that showed that he was very fit, making me blush a little looking at this. He wore a pair of old jeans and sneakers. All casual.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" I asked, not that I wasn't thrilled to see him. "HOW did you get in here?"

He shrugged. "I just walked in the building. Met the principal, and he was just in a state of shock when he saw me, so I just walked past him", he smirked.

"Who is that good looking guy?" one of the guys said.

"Don't tell me he's Ally's boyfriend?!" Calum shouted. _Seriously guys...why were they so interested in my life?_

I saw Austin smirking at this, probably finding this all fascinating. Honestly, I'm not sure if I could call him my boyfriend...he never really asked me out and we really haven't hung out. Yes, we kind of DID make out, but the relationship status was not exactly confirmed...

"Don't be ridiculous", I hear someone next to me say. Everyone turns to Ross, who is looking bored at his desk.

"Actually-", Austin is about to say something when the door opens.

"Austin?!" I hear a girl's voice. Quick as a flash, a girl is hugging Austin, literally to death. My stomach starts feeling uneasy when I don't see Austin trying to pull her off. Did he know her?

I clear my throat a little. The girl gets off Austin and blushes a little. "I'm sorry about that", she says.

She seemed really familiar...she was really pretty with brunette hair and a few highlights. She wore a good amount of make up on her face that made her just stunning. The girl was also wearing tight clothes, not like a slut, but it showed off her slim body.

She steps away from Austin and introduces herself to the class. "Hi, I'm Br-"

"No way!" one of the guys shouts. "You're Brooke! The famous model and actress!"

I looked in surprise as I too recognized her. She blushed and looked at the ground as all the guy gushed over her. She seemed to be liking the attention though...

Next to her, Austin was looking away as all the guys in the class looked at her in awe. Next to me, I heard Ross snort a little and fall back asleep. Seriously, I sometimes really think this guy might be...gay. Brooke was considered one of the sexiest girls in Peoples' Magazine.

I suddenly wondered how Austin knew her... it was just hard to imagine Austin being with a girl like that, considering his interest was never with girls. _Besides me..._

"How did you find me?" I heard Austin asked her.

"Oh, I went to your apartment, but only found your friend Dallas, who told me you were here", she explained, clinging to his arm. I suddenly felt really jealous of this girl. It really seemed like she liked Austin. I just wondered if Austin felt the same way back to her.

"Damn she's hot!"

"Woah! A model at our school!"

"Ugh, why is everyone so loud?" I looked next to myself and saw that Ross was awake again. I couldn't help but giggle a little at this silly boy. All the guys in this classroom were head over heels for this girl while he was just...sleeping.

"You're pretty...different", I told him.

He raised an eye brow. "You're one to speak". We both looked at each other and burst out laughing together. We didn't even notice that everyone's attention was on us now. I looked and saw that Austin was looking a little frustrated at something as Brooke clung onto his arm, making ME feel frustrated. Austin wasn't even pulling away from this girl! I shifted uncomfortably as I saw Austin's hand around the girl's small waist...

Suddenly, Brooke pulled Austin towards me. "So, is this your teacher that you came to visit?" she asked Austin.

"She's not my teacher anymore", Austin mumbled, but I don't think Brooke noticed how quiet he was.

"Aww! That's so sweet! A student visiting his teacher! You know, I thought you never liked teachers Austin", Brooke said, then turned to me. "You must be an amazing teacher or something!" I blushed a little at her comment.

"Yeah, she's the best", Ross said next to me sincerely. I smiled at him.

"Aww, that's so cute! Isn't it Austin?", Brooke said. Austin made no comment, but he narrowed his eyes at Ross for some reason...

"Well", I said, "I do have the best students, even if they do idiotic things sometimes".

"HEY!" all the guys yelled, making Brooke laugh.

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "I hang around guys a lot, so I'm used to this kind of stuff".

"HEY!" all the guys yelled again.

Brooke nodded. "I know, right? I should know, cause I have five brothers and one sister", she said. I was actually kind of liking this girl! The only thing was that she was still clinging onto Austin's arm...

"Shouldn't we be getting back to our lesson?" Ross said quietly. I looked at the clock and mentally slapped myself when I saw how much time we had wasted.

"Seriously, it was nice talking to you, but I have to teach my class now", I told Brooke.

All the guys groaned, making me glare at them.

She smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'll get out of your way! By the way, Dallas said something about going to a karaoke place tonight. He said to let 'everyone's favorite teacher' know, so I assume its you!" she giggled.

I smiled proudly at this. "Okay, sounds great!" I said.

"Nice meeting you...Ally, right?" Brooke said, taking Austin's hand and pulling him out of the classroom before I could say anything else.

I sighed as I walked to my desk. _I guess that's Austin's girlfriend or something...from what she was saying, they seemed close with one another. Still, I wonder how Austin managed to snag up a girl like her. And why didn't he tell me about her?_

"Open to page one hundred and ten", I said to the class.

_I wonder what's going to happen between me and Austin now...I would probably have to watch those two couple hit it off tonight at the karaoke place or something. I know I'm gonna hit something if that happens..._

The bell rang already and all the guys piled out of the classroom in a hurry. Ross trailed behind them slowly, so I stopped him. Since he was the only guy in the class that probably wouldn't go all crazy over Brooke, he might be the best company for me then.

"Hey Ross, you know how we are going to the karaoke place tonight?" I asked him. He nodded. "Can you come?"

* * *

You guys probably hate me now. In my next chapter, I'll explain more from Austin's POV and also we'll see how karaoke place thing goes! Especially with all rivals in the picture! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for this REALLY late update, but I've been working on my other stories I haven't touched. Now, I'm actually thinking of doing kind of like a sequel between "Not Your Typical Teachers" and "Not Your Typical Reunion" so that we could see more in detail what had happened over the year with Ally's NEW students...would that be a good idea?**

* * *

Austin's POV

_Damn it._

_Damn it._

_Damn it._

_Damn it._

That's all I could think of right now. Sometimes, I wondered if fate hated me. I grimaced in annoyance as Brooke clung onto my arm. I didn't want to be rude, since I had no reason to hate her.

Back than, when my father and I were on better terms with each other, my father and Brooke's father met at some diplomatic thing. They were both very powerful people, which is how they met. Me and Brooke kind of began to hang out together, just as friends. Honestly, I never liked her more than that, but I think our fathers wanted us to be closer...

"Hey Brooke", I finally said. "Can you get off of me?"

She let go of my arm and blushed. "Sorry about that. I just really missed you, that's all", she said looking down on the ground now.

I sighed and started feeling a little guilty with myself. Even though it wasn't such a big thing I did, I felt like I was just playing Brooke now. I didn't want her to look at me that way, but when I saw Ally laughing with that Ross kid in front of my face, I decided to let HER get a taste of her own medicine and stayed close to Brooke.

What annoyed me the most was that I couldn't tell if Ally was jealous or mad about this. Instead, that Ross kid kept making her smile as I watched all this in pain.

_Did I come back too late for her?_

I let out a sigh as I walked further from the school with Brooke. Photographers kept taking pictures, but Brooke didn't seem to mind at all. She always liked all the attention...

"So Austin, can you sing?" Brooke asked me. "I have a song dedicated JUST for you that I'm going to sing", she winked. _I wish it were Ally..._

"Uh...", I said. I never really thought much of singing anymore. Back in my old school, I used to hang out in the music room after school and sometimes strummed the guitar myself. I kind of taught myself since it was like a get away from all the teacher and my dad. No one knew about this, not even Rydel, my sister...

"Woah, is that Brooke?" I saw other guys hanging out around the area were pointing at her, and she smiled at them, forgetting about the question she asked me. The guy came up to her and asked her for pictures, finally getting her off of my arm.

I noticed Brooke frowned a little at me before smiling again to take a picture with the guys. We were close once, but I really wasn't looking for a relationship with her. _I'm already trying to fight for a relationship now..._

* * *

Ally's POV

I looked at my watch and saw that I was thirty minutes early. It was a teacher instinct. Gotta be early for EVERY event.

I observed this karaoke place a little. It looked like a typical teenage hang out place. Technically, it was like a restaurant, except there was a big stage with a large screen in the background. I watched as a girl sang up on stage, not exactly hitting the right notes.

I never had time for music, but I still liked it a lot. To me, music was a perfect sense of relaxation from stress sometimes. _Well...maybe not right now, I thought to myself as a guy ATTEMPTED to sing the National Anthem..._

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulders and I whirled around to see Ross standing there. "Hey Ross!" I greeted.

"Hey", he said quietly looking around. "Cool place, huh?"

"Yeah...", I said slowly. "Wanna sit down at a table so we can wait for the others?"

He shrugged and we took a seat at a table near the stage. It was pretty quiet for some reason...

"So", I said to try to start a conversation. "Do you sing?"

Ross looked at his hands. "Not really. I used to a little with my brother...you know, before he ran away from home".

I nodded silently, knowing that it was a touchy subject. See, Ross had an older brother who was really successful in school and in everything he did. His brother was his father's perfect child or whatever. One day, his brother left home with telling anyone where he went, leaving Ross to fulfill his father's expectations. I remembered how Ross was nearly taken out of school by his father, but of course I got involved and set things straight.

Everything became quiet again...

"Good evening everyone!" the D.J. on the stage said. "Are you all enjoying your dinners?"

I heard a few people muttering "yes". The D.J. continued to talk. "If anyone else wants to take the mic, be my guest!"

"We would". My eyes widened in surprise when I saw Ross raising his hand to catch his microphone from the D.J. He also tossed me one as well.

Ross smirked at me a little. "What the hell?" I whispered to him. "I don't sing!"

"It's fine", he shrugged. "Just sing along with me", he held my hand in reassurance and winked.

Cocky bastard...I thought to myself and smirked a little.

We both went on stage together, but I stayed on the side as he walked to the center. He looked at me and smiled a little. Suddenly, the music starts and everyone claps along to the upbeat tune. To my surprise, Ross dances smoothly to the beat. I feel myself start to giggle a little.

_"Ooohh, uh_  
_Oh, Oh_  
_Oh, yeah"_

Damn...he was a pretty good singer, I thought to myself as he vocalized. Everyone in the place cheered a little. He turned and gave me another one of his cocky smiles that made me roll me eyes. He starts to sing again:

_"Ever tried to reach for something_  
_But it's someone else's dream_  
_Every step that you take forward_  
_Takes you right back where you've been"_

He took my hand and pulled me to the center of the stage. I feel myself turning red as all the lights are shone on me. I can't see the audience that are in the dark, but I know that they are there.

Ross pulls me close and does a few simple dance moves that I imitate poorly. He grins a lot and continues to sing:

_"And then when you least expect it  
And you tried about everything  
Somebody hears your opinion  
Somebody cares what you say"_

We both spin and are back to back as we sing in sync with each other in the next part. For some reason, I felt as though he was a part of me...like we've known each forever.

The audience is clapping louder than ever now...it was as if we were at a concert. I noticed that Ross's eyes never left mine, even with the girls in the crowd saying "Look over here!" Just thinking about this made me smile even more.

_"You woke me up_  
_No longer tired"_

Ross takes my hand and takes me off stage, where the audience is dancing to the song. He kneels and points at me, singing the next part of the song...

_"With you I feel inspired_  
_You helped me find my fire (uh)"_

I feel myself laughing hard at this along with some people around me. I clap to the beat of the song and feel my body just moving along smoothly with the groove. Everything just felt so comfortable and just...right. I felt as though all my troubles had just faded away...

_"You're the new classic_  
_You're the new PYT_  
_Stands for paid, young,_  
_Taking on the world from the driver's seat"_

Ross twirls me around several times, never letting go of me. I shake my head, smiling as if to say, "Who the heck ARE you?" This was certainly not the boy that I yell at everyday for sleeping in the back of the classroom.

Ross seemed...different though. He stayed close to me throughout the song and was face to face with me as we did the duet together. I felt his face brush against mine a little, making my heart jump a little. I had this same feeling before, but with...

_"You look so classic, fantastic_  
_When you own that floor_  
_when your on that floor_  
_Bring the beat back once more_  
_bring the beat back once more_  
_let me see you do it..."_  
_  
_

He echoes last part of the song quietly and lowers his microphone and I do the same. The audience cheers like crazy, but I'm not looking at them. I'm looking into the brown eyes of a blonde boy in my current class now. We grinned nervously at each other, but our smiles fade away slowly. His face gets closer and closer to mine.

_ALLISON! What are you doing?! _

I feel myself zoning out of the loud place as Ross's face gets closer and closer to mine. _Why does this feeling feel so...nostalgic? I've felt this before, but not with Ross..._

_This is so wrong Allison! He's so close now!_

"YAY ALLY!"

Suddenly, the sound of the voices makes me and Ross turn away from each other quickly as we look in the direction of the voices. I smile weakly as I saw Dez, Dallas, Trent, Riker, and Rocky cheering. I jump off the stage as Ross follows me.

"Hey guys", I said, trying to not think about what had just happened and praying that these guys noticed nothing like they usually do. "Sorry we kind of started without you", I giggled nervously, fake punching Ross's shoulder, who also looked red now.

"That was amazing guys!" I saw behind my former classmates, Brooke was clapping with Austin next to her, with his hands in his pockets, looking dully at me.

"Thanks Brooke", I said to the model/actress.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but I brought my sister with me", she said pointing to a shy looking girl standing behind her. "This is Laura Marano", she introduced.

"Hi", she said quietly, looking at the ground.

"Hey Laura", I said politely to the brunette girl. Like her famous sister, she had brown hair that went a little past her shoulders. They were both about the same height and she wore a fair amount of make up on her face.

I noticed how shy Laura was as Brooke told her to go sit with Dez and Dallas, who was trying their best to start a conversation with her. I notice Ross glancing at me and her several times.

"What?" I asked him as we all settled in our seats.

He leaned over closer to me so the others wouldn't hear. "I don't know...but she strongly reminds me of you for some reason".

"What?" I mouthed at him, and he smirked and nodded.

"Just your appearances", he added. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. That boy has some CRAZY imagination...

I noticed at Austin was not looking at me, but rather paying more attention to Brooke. So I continued to keep conversation with Ross so that I would not KILL anyone there as Brooke stole a few kisses from Austin on the cheek.

"Uh, Ally?" I heard Trent said as everyone at the table gave me a strange look.

"What?"

"You're hurting your sandwich", Ross whispered to me. I looked down at my hands and saw that I WAS crushing my sandwich. I sighed and threw it back onto my plate.

"I'm going to clean myself", I excused myself from the table.

* * *

**Once again, sorry about the late update! I'm not even thinking of ever abandoning this story, don't you guys worry about it! I just need to start working on some of my other stories as well! xD**

**So, looks like there was DEFINITELY some Ross/Ally in this chapter! By the way, I do not own "New Classic" from Another Cinderella Story. I used this song because I thought it was kind of cute imagining Ally and Ross singing this together. I shortened the lyrics of course. It may have been a little boring, but in the next chapter, we will have Austin's POV ;) **

**BTW, thanks for the tremendous amount of reviews I have got in only SIX chapters! I might try and update another chapter tonight cuz I won't be updating for at least five days next week. I'll be going to some college orientation thing for my tennis camp and it's kind of cool and stuff since I'll be in a dorm and all that stuff! xD Anyone else play tennis tournaments?**


	8. Chapter 8

Ally's POV

I quickly walked out of the karaoke place and sat on an empty bench just outside of the place. I sighed and took a deep breath as I wiped my hands on a napkin I had in my purse.

Watching Austin and Brooke together...I just felt like a part of me died.

"Austyyyy!"

I jumped a little at the sound of that model/actress's voice. It sounded like she was headed out here, so I quickly ran behind a bush right next to the bench. The door swung open and I saw Austin with a clingy Brooke right behind him. He looked like he was looking for someone...

"What's wrong with you? You've been so absentminded all evening and I want your attention", the girl whined.

Austin rolled his eyes. "You always want my attention. Didn't you get enough from everyone else tonight?"

"I didn't want everyone else's, I wanted yours. I even wanted to sing a song for you!"

He made a low sound of exasperation.

"Besides," Brooke continued with a sullen pout. "I think the only reason you cuddled me this evening was to make Ally jealous."

I covered my mouth to keep myself from speaking out loud at this. Was this actually true? Austin continued to not say a word like he usually did .

"Well…aren't you going to deny it? Why do you like her? She's your former teacher! What could you possibly see in her?" Brooke asked still sounding upset. When Austin refused to reply, she whined again. "Austyyyy, answer me!"

"So what?!" he replied so suddenly that Brooke (and me) gasped at the vehemence of his words. "So what? So what if I like her? Is that so wrong?"

"You don't know Ally like I do," Austin continued heatedly. "She's not like any other teacher. She treats us with respect and that's something hard to find these days, Brooke. She fights for us and really gives a shit about what happens to us…so…so if I like her, then I have a good reason to."

He ran fingers through his hair in a restless motion. I closed my eyes and felt a little relief as he talked again. "Look…I'm sorry if it looked like I was using you tonight to-"

The sound of flesh hitting flesh was painfully sharp and I winced a little, knowing that Austin must have been slapped hard by Brooke. Listening closely, I could also hear her sobbing hard now. I couldn't watch this anymore...

"You bastard," she whispered fiercely. "I came back all this way for you! I love you, Austin! Do you hear me? I love you!"

I peered through the bushes a little now and saw that Brooke had just jumped onto Austin and was hugging him tightly.

"I won't give up on you," Brooke said in a muffled voice. "Do you hear me? I won't lose you to her."

I listened for the sound of her stomping feet walking back into the karaoke place as I stayed in my position, holding my breath as I tried to take in everything I had just heard from the conversation.

"You can come out of hiding now", Austin said flatly.

I jumped a little at the sound of his voice. _Damn this kid! Why was he too smart for his own good? And how long had he known anyway?_

I stood up from my hiding place from behind the bush as Austin smirked a little. I could see his cheek was red from where Brooke must have slapped him. He put his hands in his pockets.

"You know, for someone who works in the F.B.I., you are bad at hiding...", he chuckled a little.

I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "Hey! I am not!" He chuckled even more and shook his head.

"You're still the same Ally", he muttered quietly. "You know, that's another reason I love you".

My eyes widened a little when he said this. I felt my heart about to burst out of my chest. This boy had no idea how much he affected me...

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Austin grabbed and embraced me tightly. I gasped in shock at this boy's action as he breathed against my neck, "Please don't do this to me Ally".

"Don't do what?"

"Don't play around with my heart like that".

I pushed him a away little and looked into his eyes. They looked so sad. "What do you mean?" I asked him.

He shook his head a little. "Nevermind", he muttered. "Lets go inside so we do not worry the others". He wrapped his arms around me and led me inside before I could say another word.

* * *

**Hey guys! Miss me? Sorry this is kind of short, but its more of a filter chapter with Auslly in it! I know it seems to be going back and forth beween Ross/Ally and Austin/Ally. There will be more couples coming up soon...which will be contributing factors to the story. Looks like NOW there is a Brooke/Ally competition...we already know that Ally has Austin's heart, but what will Brooke do to try and break this relationship?**

**Sorry about the late late updates to some PMs I received as well. I have been at a sleep away camp and I'm actually going on another for a few days starting tomorrow. The next update shouldn't be too long of a wait I hope...**

**BTW, great job for getting me to 400 reviews! xD You guys REALLY do rock! xD**


	9. Chapter 9

Ally's POV

Seriously, if you stabbed me with needles right now, it would feel the exact same as Brooke's hard glare at me all evening long. Yet when she talked, nice sincere words would come out.

I started making small talk with Dallas and Trent about our upcoming trip to the beach house, but one guy stuck to my mind, and it was Austin.

Every time I felt his eyes on me, I felt my whole face turn red. Is this how it felt like to be in love?

On the other hand, every time I turned to talk to Ross, I felt Austin's eyes burning a hole through my head. I really didn't understand this. When I talked to Trent or any of the other guys, he seemed okay. Did he have some kind of problem with Ross?

To tell the truth, I kind of did find Ross attractive at one point, but as I hung out with him more, I began to see him as just one of my best guy friends, just like Elliot. Ross was truly like a brother to me, and I love him very much.

But with Austin, I haven't seen the boy for about an year. Yet, before he left, I was positive that I loved him back and would wait for him. Things have changed for both of us. Though I still love him, I felt like he was not telling me something...

"So Laura, you like karaoke?" Dallas tried talking to the shy girl. She shook her head.

Brooke placed a hand on her shoulder. "Laura is more into books and stuff like that! I swear, she could get into Harvard with her eyes closed!" she joked, and the two girls laughed together.

See what I mean? Brooke was really nice, and I actually did feel bad for taking Austin away from her.

"Ally's really smart, too", Austin replied simply, taking a sip of his drink.

Brooke smiled at me. However, I saw that her eyes were burning. Seriously, I think Austin was trying to kill me by saying these things.

Suddenly, Laura tapped Brooke on the shoulder and whispered something into her ear. Brooke's eyes widened and she suddenly got up from her seat along with Laura.

"Sorry guys, but I have to be at a press conference in about ten minutes! It was so much fun being here tonight!" she smiled. "I'll see you guys around!"

To my dismay, she went over and kissed Austin on the cheek. "I'll see you Austy!" Then, she came over to me and shook my hand politely. "It was nice to meet you too Ally!" Man it was hard to hold a grudge against this girl!

I just smiled and tried to be as polite as possible without slapping this girl silly. I don't think I pulled that off well, cuz next thing you know, the cup in my hand broke into pieces since I was gripping it so tightly. But other than that, things ran smoothly...I think.

* * *

Austin's POV

When me and Ally came back to the karaoke place, Brooke didn't speak a word to me, to my relief. I watched as Ally talked with the guys about the upcoming trip to the beach house. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed Ross, who was very quiet.

I felt like dying as I watch the two so close on stage together. _That should be me..._

I knew that Ally still saw him as a student, yet they were very close with one another. That killed me a little. _Even me and Ally weren't THAT close back then..._

Did he also know about Ally's hidden identity? I was burning with curiosity as he and I made eye contact for a split second before I looked away. I leaned back in my seat as I thought about working with Ally...we would be partners. No, more than that...

The ring...

I smiled as I thought about my plan to propose to Ally at the beach house, in front of my former classmates and her former students. It would be perfect...no Brooke or Ross there. I would kneel and she would say "yes".

No one should know about this though...not even Dez. I smirked as I thought about Ally, who hated surprises. This was one surprise she would love though...

Suddenly, Brooke got up since she had to go. She left with Laura, but not before giving me a kiss on my cheek. I smiled to myself as Ally shook her hand, but her glass cup shattered from being gripped too tightly.

_So she does care about me..._I thought to myself. _She was feeling jealous._

For some reason, I kind of enjoyed that. _Now, she knows how I feel when she was with that Ross kid._

"Hey guys, I gotta go", Dallas got up.

"Same here", Trent said.

"Us too!" Rocky and Riker said in unison.

"Why do you guys talk like that all the time?" Dez asked.

"We are twins!"

Ally rolled her eyes. "You guys are fraternal, not identical". I held back a laugh as they started arguing about what was the difference between those words.

"Somethings sure don't change", someone said behind me.

I turned to see it was Dallas, who was also watching Ally and the guys argue. "I know, right?" I said quietly.

"You know, we're your best friends Austin", he said. "You can always talk to us whenever you need to. We are always there for each other".

I looked at the ground as I thought about the hardships we have all been through, but thanks to Ally, we overcame them...together.

* * *

_"We can do this, you know. We'll do our very best on that midterm", I said to Ally walking past her, "for the sake of our friends and teachers". _

* * *

_"You guys did that for me?" I asked quietly. They all nodded happily. "Sorry for causing you all that trouble", I muttered looking at the ground._

_"Don't mention it," Dallas declared, bumping his shoulder._

_Riker leaned forward. "It wasn't any trouble to us."_

_"I did it for my own enjoyment." Dez told him._

_"That's right!" Rocky affirmed loudly._

_"By the way, Austin," Ally spoke in her mock-serious tone. "If you're late again tomorrow, the penalty will be cleaning the toilets."_

_"What're you sayin'?" I demanded, unsure if she was teasing me or not. "I'm already-"_

_"Your expulsion has been retracted", she said. "Elliot spoke to the principal for you"._

* * *

_The principal looked out on the crowd of students and their departing teacher. "We need Allison Dawson at our school." He declared firmly. After a moment of stunned silence, one of the guys, realizing our victory, cried out, "Yeah!" Soon, the whole auditorium was applauding._

_Turning to the superintendent, the principal spoke over the sound of support. "Can you still fire her?"_

_The applaud grew even louder, and I recognized it was the guys cheering. "Wait, so he still can't fire Ally?" Dallas asked uncertainly._

_I felt a smile appear on my face. "Of course not"._

* * *

All of us were in serious shit at one point, but we all had each other's backs at all times...Ally taught us more than school. She taught us how our friendship would last us our entire lives.

I grinned a little more as Ally smack Riker's head for not knowing what "fraternal" meant.

However, my smile faded as someone cut into the ridiculous conversation.

"Hey Ally, can I walk you home today?"

"Sure Ross".

* * *

**Haha, left you kind of at a cliffhanger. I know this chapter is a little boring, but it kind of lets you read more about the character's thoughts and stuff. In the next chapter, a little Ross/Ally...but I think in one or two chapters, we will be at the beach house trip! Remember how Austin mentioned about proposing to Ally there? Man, are you guys in for a BIG surprise! xD Can you guys guess what?**


	10. Chapter 10

Ally's POV

"Hey Ally, can I walk you home today?"

"Sure Ross".

I smiled and blushed a little at my blonde student's offer. _It was so unlike him! He really seemed...different._

But suddenly, Austin stepped in between the both of us. "I'll walk _you_ home Ally", he said shortly. He wasn't smiling when he said this. I felt the guy's eyes on us along with the rest of the karaoke place.

"Austin, it's fin-", I start to say, but Ross cuts me and sizes up to him.

"Look, I already asked her and she said yes", he said narrowing his eyes at Austin.

"So you know where she lives?"

"Yes. In fact, I stayed over her place once".

The whole place fell silent. The two blondes stayed facing each other. I could see that Austin was now breathing hard. I started to feel a little nervous cause the situation wasn't looking good for me...

"He stayed over at your place?" Austin said quietly, but dangerously.

"Look, it's no big deal Austin. You've been to my house several times", I tried to calm him down a little.

"But _I_ never stayed over!"

"You weren't in trouble like he was!"

"You know what I was going through! What could have happened to _him_ that was so much worse than what had happened to _me_?!"

"You had somewhere you could go!"

"Didn't he?!"

"He had me!"

"GUYS!" Suddenly, Dallas came in between us. Everyone in the place had their full undivided attention on us now. I hadn't even realized that we were yelling at this point.

I sighed before talking a bit more softly now. "You and Ross had problems that I could only help and not fix. I wanted him safe, just like I wanted you safe. You, at least, had your own apartment. I wasn't as worried about you. You can take care of yourself. Please Austin, don't freak about this."

I thought Austin would be alright with this, but instead, he sighed and walked out of there quickly. I felt so close to tears until someone wrapped their arms around me.

"It's fine Als", Dez said rubbing my back. "He'll come around. He still over reacts sometimes".

"Yeah, we still have the beach house trip to look forward to", Dallas said. "He should be fine by then".

I sniffled a little. "Thanks guys", I smiled a little at them._ I was so lucky to have them..._

I picked up my purse and walked over to Ross, who was looking on the ground. I took him by his hand. "Let's go", I said quietly and led him out of the place.

* * *

**Short chapter, but that's the best I could do in order to update by tonight since I was so busy. How bout if I can get 40 reviews by tomorrow morning, I'll post up a long chapter in the morning? I actually have a lot to write in Ally's explanation of why Ross had to stay at her place. So it will be like a long flashback xD**


	11. Chapter 11

The both of us just walked quietly side by side once we got out. I could tell Ross didn't feel like talking much, and neither did I. I just kept thinking of why Austin over reacted so much about that topic...

It was true that Ross was in trouble around that time...with his father. Like Austin, Ross wasn't exactly on good terms with his...

* * *

_Flashback:_

_I walked into class one day and everyone was noisy as usual. At this time, I was already on better terms with the classmates._

_"Good morning Ally!" the guys greeted as they threw a football in the classroom._

_"Mornin' guys!" I said happily as I put my stuff onto my desk. However, I noticed a member in the back of the classroom wasn't smiling._

_I walked to his desk. "Calum? Are you alright?" I asked the usually cheerful red head. He was looking at Ross's empty desk, but Ross usually came into class late._

_"Did something happen to Ross?" I asked him._

_He nodded. "Ross's father handed in Ross's resignation letter this morning to the school"._

_My eyes widened. Suddenly, the guys stopped playing around and listened in. "What do you mean?"_

_"I saw him coming into the teachers' lounge this morning, so I followed him and listened to him and the principal talking right outside the door", he said. "Ross's father sounded furious because he had been away on a business trip for an year, and when he came back, he saw that Ross had been attending school"._

_"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" I asked._

_Calum shook his head. "According to Ross's father, he did not like Ross hanging out with us since we were 'delinquents'. He was the one that ordered the principal to let Ross pass the grade without coming into class. Especially after our fight last year, when Ross almost got expelled..."_

_"I heard that he is a very powerful man", Noah added. "Even the principal can't go against him"._

_"So are you saying Ross is house arrested now?" I asked._

_"Seems to be. I texted him last night and unusually, he didn't respond. He always has his phone with him", Calum said._

_Everyone was quiet now, so I decided to try and fix this. "I'll go talk to his father"._

_Suddenly, the guys looked at me like I was crazy._

_"Are you crazy?" Troy asked._

_"His father doesn't like any of us, and most likely the person who got Ross to come back to school", Trevor said._

_"I said I'll talk to him", I repeated firmly._

_So I went to the teachers' lounge and saw that he was still there, talking to the principal, who was looking very sweaty now._

_"Excuse me, are you Ross's father, Mark Lynch?" I asked._

_He raised an eyebrow at me. "And you are?"_

_"His homeroom teacher"._

_I noticed he stood a little straighter when I said this. "So you're the person who forced Ross to come back to school"._

_"I didn't force him. It was Ross himself that wanted to come to school. What's wrong with that?"_

_"My son didn't used to be that defiant", he said in a monotone voice. "He changed because he started hanging out with bad students at this school". He took a deep breath. "I'm Ross's father. I know him best"._

_"Ms. Dawson", the principal spoke up. "Ross will not be attending this school anymore"._

_"What?"_

_"Of course, he has agreed to this", he said looking at Ross's father, who nodded. "He will be graduating, but will not even attend the graduation ceremony"._

_"No way", I argued, not believing a word of it. Ross wouldn't agree to something like that. I knew him._

_"I'll be sending him to Canada next month", said Ross's father calmly. "I plan on sending him there to finish up high school and then he will attend a high rated university there. This is what I have decided for him after thinking what is good for him as his parent"._

_"Does Ross really agree to this?" I questioned, getting frightened faces from the principal and other teachers in the room._

_"Obviously", he said shortly._

_"But-"_

_"Ms. Dawson, you will have nothing to do with my son once he graduates. But it's different for me. A parent has the responsibility of the child's lifetime". He started to raise his voice a little. "The weight of our responsibilities is extremely different!"_

_He calmed down a little now. "Now, if you will please excuse me", he said walking out of there before I could say another word._

_"Now, will you please go back to your classroom Ms. Dawson", the principal said. I went without a word, knowing that arguing was futile at that point._

_When I walked into the classroom, the guys looked like they wanted to me a lot of questions, but the look on my face told them all._

_"So, he's seriously not coming back?" Troy said._

_"I tried calling him a few times but no answer. His phone is off", Trevor said._

_"Don't tell me...he's actually being locked up in his own house?" Noah said. The guys started muttering._

_Suddenly, Calum banged his hand onto his desk. "Well, we can't take this lying down! We have to help Ross! We promise to graduate altogether, right?" he looked at me desperately. "You're not going to leave him alone, are you?!"_

_"Of course not!" I responded, but I was honestly all out of options at this point. "But I don't even know what I could do now..."_

_I skipped dinner that night when I went home, trying to think of something I could do to help Ross, but I came up empty. Obviously, it was not a good idea to talk to his father. The principal wouldn't help either._

_My phone suddenly rang. To my surprise, it was the principal. "Ms. Dawson, come over to the school right now!" he said. He hung up._

_I quickly ran over to the school and saw a bunch of police there. I ran into the teacher's lounge and saw Calum, Noah, Troy, and Trevor, all lined up. In front of them, I saw a very stern looking Ross's father._

_"What happened?" I asked running over towards them._

_Ross's father pointed at the four boys. "Because of these boys, Ross is now missing"._

_"What?"_

_"They snuck to my house and probably talked Ross into running away from home", he calmly explained._

_"We were rescuing him!" Noah said angrily. "Since you're the one that locked him up in his own house!"_

_"Noah!" I said to him to be quiet._

_"Trash", Ross's father said. "That's all they will ever be. Trash. I regret letting my son converse with these delinquents. If he keeps in touch with these guys, bad things will happen to him. My son has been obeying everything I've said to him so far, that's because he knew it was the best decision for himself", he paused and looked at me. "Even this time, it seems like my judgement is obviously correct"._

_The principal came over breathing heavily after talking to all the police there._

_Ross's father spoke. "I will have no choice but to file a lawsuit against these boys"._

_"What?" the principal squeaked. "Sir, I think that's going a bit too far-"_

_"Because of them, my son is missing!"_

_Calum spoke up angrily. "So it's ok to lock up your son like that?!"_

_"Excuse me?!"_

_"Calum!" I yelled at him to be quiet._

_Ross's father shook his head. "What a useless bunch...", he turned to the principal. "How does the school plan to take responsibility for this?"_

_The principal closed his eyes. "We will expel these students"._

_My eyes widened and the guys looked up. Ross's father nodded. "I'm counting on you", he said. With that, he glanced at the guys with contempt and left the office._

_"Wait, principal-", I start to say._

_"I'm sorry Ms. Dawson, but I'm afraid there's no way out this time", he said shortly and left to go talk to the rest of the police officers._

_Once he was out of our sight, Calum tapped me. "We know where Ross is now", he whispered._

_It turns out it was at a small, empty resturant/bar where only the guys in SR-13 hung out usually. We found Ross there, sitting in one of the chairs and playing with his fingers._

_"Ross!" I exclaimed. He looked up, surprised to see me._

_"Ally?" he looked behind me. "Guys?"_

_"You doing okay?" Trevor grinned at him, but he didn't smile back._

_"How did it go for you guys?" he asked._

_The guys looked at one another and stayed silent. I spoke up. "Don't worry", I tried to reassure them. "I'll speak to the principal tomorrow along with your father"._

_"I see", he said quietly. "Sorry to cause all this trouble for you guys". He suddenly got up to leave._

_"Hey, where are you going?" Troy asked him. The guys got up. "Are you going home?"_

_Ross shook his head without looking back at us. "I'll do something"._

_I narrowed my eyes. "Why the hell do you always keep everything inside of you?" He stopped. "Why don't you ever tell us what's on your mind?!"_

_He turned around and looked at me. "I don't know myself", he responded. He turned back toward the exit. "Sorry for breaking the promise", he whispered._

_"Don't go back!" I say suddenly. "Come to my house!"_

_He turns around looking surprised. "Ally..."_

_"Come to my house. You'll be safe there!"_

_Everyone looked surprised at my determination. Ross finally nodded._

_"You guys, go home", I told the other guys. "I'll find a way to deal with this tomorrow morning". They nodded silently and went their ways. I took Ross by the arm and led him to my neighborhood. He didn't say anything as we walked, but I could tell he was feeling a little anxious._

_I finally led him to the front of my mansion, where some of the F.B.I. men were waiting for me. Ross looked a little startled as he pieced things together little by little._

_"Don't tell me...", he said quietly. I nodded at him and led him inside to one of the guest room._

_"Stay here for now, until I figure out what to do with your father", I said to him quietly._

_"He's not one that can be persuaded", he said. "Especially when he finds out what you do..."_

_"I don't care", I told him. "You're my student. I promised you that I would protect you, no matter what"._

_"But you might get in troub-"_

_"Like I said, I don't care about that. You need to be able to let others help you sometimes Ross. That's why you have friends. Don't you trust them?"_

_He sighed and looked at the floor. I knelt in front of where he sat and took his hand. "Ross, you need to learn to trust a little sometimes. We want to help you. It's okay to ask for help sometimes"._

_"I trust you", he said._

_I smiled at him and he gave me a small one back. I kissed the top of his head and went to my room. I laid in bed all night, thinking what the hell I was gonna do to help the poor kid._

_I kept thinking I would have more time, but around 6 in the morning, my intercom went on. "Ms. Dawson, there is someone here to see you"._

_I groaned in bed. "Who is it?"_

_"The name is Mark Lynch". My heart sank a little at this. He knew where I lived._

_Next thing you know, I was sitting at the coffee table downstairs with Mark sitting across from me with a stern look on his face._

_"I never knew my son's homeroom teacher had such a background", he said breaking the silence. "You know, I do have connections with the U.S. government, so when I had you researched, I was a bit surprised if I might say so myself"._

_I say nothing as he continues to speak. "I would like to know why a person like you would want to be a teacher". He leans back in his chair calmly. "No matter. My son is here, isn't he? Please return him"._

_My eyes widened a little at the fact that he knew this much. But I continued to not speak._

_"If not, I'll sue you as the kidnapper. I can easily make a call and have you on federal offense, therefore making you lose both your jobs and putting you in prison". I continue to glare at him as he speaks again. "If you refuse, I won't forgive your students for what they have done. I hope you are ready to take responsibility for it as their homeroom teacher"._

_"I am"._

_Suddenly, Ross comes running into the room. His father turns and sees him. "Ross, so you were here"._

_Ross stood to face his father, who was also standing now. "Please forgive them", he said._

_"What?"_

_"They did it for my sake"._

_"Stop being foolish, what they did was a crime"._

_Ross closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Please, don't let them be expelled"._

_"Why do you care so much about that bunch anyways?" his father demanded._

_"I promise I won't go to school anymore and I won't attend the graduation ceremony. I'll listen to everything you have to say", Ross continued. "So please, don't let them be expelled"._

_His father looked at him. "I will properly think about your future. If you listen to what I have to say, you won't fail", he paused. "So stop sticking with those guys". He started to walked out of the room. "Let's go home"._

_Before he could walk out, I said, "Please wait a minute"._

_He turned around. "What is it?"_

_"Please, listen to Ross's words"._

_"I'm always listening. I don't need you to tell me that!"_

_"Not that, I'm telling you to listen to what he's thinking about right now and what HE wants to do", I walked forward towards him. "I'm telling you to stop assuming things and accept your child as he is". I turned to Ross. "Ross, what do you want to do?"_

_He looked at the ground. Calmly, I say to him, "It's your life. Don't think about saying anything irresponsible, but will you really not regret what you say? As long as you don't tell us your feelings, nothing will change". He stays quiet. "Are you really okay with being separated from all of us? Aren't they your life long friends?"_

_Tears start to creep out from the corner of his eyes. Suddenly, he faces his father and says in a firm voice, "I want to go to school. I want to graduate with everyone"._

_His father looks aback taken at this as Ross continues to talk. "I used to think school was useless. I thought it wasn't worth going to school. But before I noticed, I found school interesting". He starts to tremble a little as he talks and cries. "When I think that it's only going to be a little while that I'll be able to do silly things with the guys, everything becomes an important memory"._

_He takes in a full breathe of air before continuing. "When I was alone, I thought about many things. I wasn't able to say my feelings openly until now..."_

_Ross walks up next to me. "Ally has taught me that Calum, Noah, Troy, and Trevor are my life long friends. So please, let me graduate with them"._

_I look at his father. "With all due respect sir, I agree that those guys didn't use the best way to handle things, but don't you think that jumping to the help of their friend without thinking of the consequences is not something everyone could easily do?"_

_He looks at me, then at Ross, who is looking down at the ground now. He takes a step closer to me and looks me in the eye. "Can you please take care of my son till graduation?"_

_Ross looks up and his face brightens a little at this. I smile a little and say, "Yes"._

_His father looks at his son. "This is the first time he went against me face to face", he remarks. He walks over to Ross. "You are lucky to have a homeroom teacher like her. I'll see that your friends won't be expelled. Now let's go home", he said walking out, not before apologizing for causing trouble._

_Ross wiped his teared stained face and looked at me. I put my hand on his shoulders. "You did great", I told him._

_"I couldn't have done it without you", he said. "Thank you Ally"._

_Out of nowhere, he hugs me warmly. I hug him back, knowing that he had accomplished something that day. _

* * *

As I thought about this, I started thinking about Austin again. Even if he had known this, why did he set off like a bomb? If I Dallas or Dez had asked to walk me home, would he had been this ticked off?

"Hey Ally", Ross suddenly said breaking me out of my daydream. "I'm sorry about the trouble I caused back there", he said.

I scoffed. "It wasn't your fault Ross...besides, I have to thank you for coming with me tonight", I told him.

He shrugged. "It was really fun. You were starting to get the hang of it towards the end of the song".

"Hey, I didn't know you could sing and dance like that!"

He grinned and shrugged his shoulders. I laughed.

We finally stopped in front of my house. "Here we are. Thanks Ross", I said to him. "I'll see you on Monday for graduation".

He nodded. "Yeah, and your going to the beach house this weekend..."

"Yup".

"Oh, and one more thing before you go", he hesitated. "I wanted to apologize".

"For what?"

"For tricking you into giving me three grands that time. I honestly didn't think you would do that, so that's why I said that at the time", he said. "I feel like I kept causing you trouble throughout the school year, but you're always so cool with it and you help me no matter what. Sometimes, I feel like we're taking advantage of you, because what have we done for you?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Ross, you're my students. I always keep my promise when I say I will protect you guys. And your class isn't even bad to begin with. All you needed was a little love and support to push you guys".

"I still need love and support from you Ally".

"Huh-" I start to say, but before I know it, Ross's lips are on mine.


	12. Chapter 12

Austin's POV

I looked at the ring I clutched onto. I felt like crushing it into pieces because of what I was seeing.

The minute I saw Ross's mouth connect with Ally's, I wanted to die. I was driving home in my car, but I accidentally took a wrong turn onto the street I did not want to take since I knew it led to Ally's house.

As I drove slowly on the dark street, I saw a couple walking together, but they suddenly stop in front of the mansion. I don't think they noticed me since the street was completely pitched dark except for the light that shone on the sidewalk. I knew to turn off my head lights as I turn my car off so they wouldn't hear the car's motor.

I saw Ross and Ally were talking. _She smiled and he laughed._

But the laugh faded from the boy's face as he starts to seem a little more serious. I couldn't hear what he was saying since he appeared to be talking softly for some reason, but I could see everything they were doing.

Then, the Ross guy leans in and kisses Ally. _My Ally._

I'm about to jump out of my car to do something. But suddenly out of nowhere, Ally strikes the kid. I stay still, knowing that she was probably VERY dangerous right now, and if she saw me in this position, she would probably kill me. Literally.

The kid fell to the ground, with his hand on his face. It was probably burning, like my face when she struck me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled, allowing me to hear them now.

"I'm sorry", the kid says rather quickly in a panicky voice. "I couldn't help it you know".

"What?"

"I'm in love with you". I glare a little at his confession as Ally looked surprise.

"What?" _Seriously, how oblivious can she get?_

She folded her arms. "You arrogant brat, confusing a crush on your teacher because she protects you and believes in you with true love. What would you know about true love?" She sighed and paused turning away from him. "Anyway, if I was a man and had protected you like this, would you still have these feelings or would just think that I was someone you could trust?"

"That's just it, Ally. Most of the time we didn't think of you as male or female, just as our homeroom teacher. You fight like a man and are tougher than most men, in fact. Despite that, I saw through all of that and fell in love with the woman that was inside". _Just as I did..._

"If you ever dressed up, all the guys in the class would be at your feet. Even though none of them act like it, a lot of them are actually in love with you for that same reason".

I heard Ally sigh again. "But..."

"I know", the Ross kid said. "I was too late, right?"

I held my breathe, waiting for Ally's response. "He told me when HIS class graduated last year".

"Ally, its not only you protecting me. Its all the times we've spent together this entire year. Because of you, I learnt to trust people, including teachers. You have impacted everyone's lives in that class. I mean, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be in the one place I love to be at. School". He paused. "I know you only see me as a student or a friend, but I was hoping after tonight, you might overlook that".

Suddenly, Ally gave him a long hug. _That's the hug she gave me..._

"Ross, I'll consider what you said", she said, making my heart hurt more than it already was. I drove away quickly.

_But then again, everything that Ross kid told her was how I felt about her. What was the difference? I just got lucky since I was an year older than him. If that wasn't the case, wouldn't Ally choose him over me?_


	13. Chapter 13

Ally's POV

I smiled as I got into my convertible and drove out of my parking lot next to my mansion. Nothing could break my good mood right now...I hope.

At last, I could finally see my former students altogether. Along with that, my current students would get to graduate on Monday. Everything was falling into place just perfectly at the moment.

Well, almost perfectly. Memories of last night after the karaoke dinner was still a little uncomfortable for me to think about, so I just it out of my head. _This is my time to relax and meet my former students, I thought to myself._

The kiss...I never really expected Ross to be that passionate. I've never SEEN him that passionate before...

His kiss had sparks, yes, I will admit it. He has been closer to me than an average student should be with his teacher...however, I had Austin. Or least I think I have him. I was a little scared that he would still be mad at me...and I had no idea for what.

I just focused on my driving and went straight to where my GPS told me to go. I smelt the ocean and saw sand flying in the wind...I guess I was near. I stopped at a stop sign, and seeing that there was no one around, I looked at my map on my phone to see how many more miles till I got to the beach house.

"Hey! Get out of the way miss!" someone behind suddenly honked.

I turned around and was about to give the person a dirty look, but to my surprise, I see Ethan grinning at me, along with three other guys in his car.

"Sup teach!" he waved.

"Ally!"

"What's new?"

I grinned at them. My former students...

"Some teacher you are! You're not supposed to stop in the middle of the road!" one of the guys said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes. "You guys are so annoying".

Ethan chuckled along with the guys. "I think the beach house is right around the corner".

"Oh, okay". I turned the car on and drove slowly ahead, making a right turn. I nearly gasped when I saw the beach house. _It looked tremendous..._

To my delight, most of the guys were there, already greeting me as I drove in.

"Ally!"

"We missed you!"

"What's up?"

"Finally!"

"You're late!"

I grinned as the guys surrounded my car as I parked. "What's up you guys?" I said to them. When I got out of my car, I made sure to hug or do a hand shake with each and every one of them.

"You're late Ally!" I heard Trent yell behind me. He was already dressed in his beach wear along with half of the guys. He grinned along with Dallas, who was standing beside him.

"Hey, I got up late today!" I said to them, making all the guys burst into laughter.

"Come on guys! The beach is awesome!" Dez called out. All the guys instantly ran towards the beach. I grinned as I saw the coastline. Empty...clean...good waves...and just me and guys.

"Perfect", I whispered to myself.

"Yes you are", someone muttered behind me, making me jump ten feet in the air. I whirled around and saw a cool looking Austin. I noticed he already had his trunks and a light t-shirt on along with some cool looking shades. Like always, he was expressionless.

I rolled my eyes. "Where did you come from?" I grinned at him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "You never notice anything, do you?" I could have sworn he smiled a little when he said that.

"Come on guys! Let's enjoy the beach!" Riker and Rocky said at the same time. "CLASS SR-13!"

"Wooooo!" all the guys cheered, scattering all over the beach we had to ourselves.

I shook my head and laughed. They were still immature as always. I turned around and walked towards my car.

"Hey, aren't you getting into the water?" I turned back and saw Austin with the same unfathomable expression on his face.

"Yeah, but I have to get changed first", I said winking at him. I giggled a little as his face turned red.

I walked to the car decided to bring my bags in my room at the beach house. The beach house looked more like a big, fancy hotel on the side, with a great view of the beach from there. In the center was a great, enormous pool and a BBQ place.

I sighed. _This was going to be fun, I thought to myself._

I went into an empty room and dragged my bags there. I opened one of my bags and took out a purple, strapless bikini I had picked out but had never has the time to wear. Honestly, I never liked bikini's since I always thought they didn't cover enough, but when I went to the store, they didn't have a one piece my size. (I'm kind of small for my age)

I slipped into my bikini and wore a light, loose shirt over the top. I put on my flip-flops and walked out of the room. I smiled hugely for the first time in a long time. This was gonna be perfect. _Just me, the boys, and Austin..._

I walked outside and nearly gasped when I saw a bunch of girls standing out there in their shorty-shorts. What were they doing here?

My eyes widened when I saw the girl in the center of the large crowd of girls.

It was Brooke.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Brooke is here! What's going to happen? DRAMA! And don't think I forgot about Ally's FBI thing, cause that will be coming up in several chapters! The perfect beach vacation will not be so perfect for everyone! By the way, for all you Trez lovers, I think you will like what I will be putting into the story in a bit!**

**BTW, thanks for getting me to over 600 reviews in only 11 chapters! xD**

**And also, Not Your Typical Teacher is the MOST reviewed story in the Austin and Ally category! Thank you so much for that! **


	14. Chapter 14

Ally's POV

"Ally?" Brooke spotted me frozen by the entrance.

She jogged over to me. "Omg! WHAT a surprise to see you! I brought 28 of my closest friends here, but I didn't expect to see you and your class here!" _Yeah right, surprise my ass...you just happened to bring 28 of your closest friends when I have 28 guys in my class..._

"It's a reunion party, right?" she asked. "Well good news! We are actually staying at the beach house right next to the one you and the guys are staying at! We will be sharing the same beach!"

"Fun!" I said in a fake, exciting voice. _Damn this girl...how the hell did she know where we were staying at..._

"Well, I'd just thought we would drop by and say hi to our neighbors here!" Brooke said cheerfully. "Come on guys!" she told all her 'friends' and they followed her towards THEIR beach house.

Once they were out of sight, I groaned in frustration as I walked toward the beach. Why did that girl have to ruin EVERYTHING for me? Now, the guys would probably be attached to the girls and we probably won't be hanging out as much I had wanted to.

Whatever. It was just time to enjoy the beach and get a tan...or at least that's what I think girls do on the beach, right?

I went to go sit at a beach chair and had my book with me. I took off my loose shirt and hung it on the chair along with my beach towel that was provided there. I sighed and laid on the chair, turning my book to the first page.

Suddenly, someone blocked my light. "What are you reading there?"

I looked up and grinned a little when I saw it was Dallas standing over me. "Nothing interesting. Besides, you hate reading".

"True, true", he said, taking the seat next to me. "By the way, I saw that Brooke girl along with her friends before".

"Oh yeah. _Her_". I didn't mean to say it like that, but it just came out.

To my surprise, Dallas didn't look surprise. "Yeah, but you shouldn't worry about her Ally. Austin's heart is only for you".

I looked him in surprise for telling me this.

"Besides, you sure cleaned up pretty well", he said eyeing my bikini.

I blushed a little. "Eyes up dude", I said to him sternly.

He rolled his eyes. "Wanna go surfing with us?" He pointed to Riker, Rocky, Trent, and Dez. Riker and Rocky were arguing over whose identical surfboard was whose.

"Sure", I said putting my book down, smile back on my face. I walked over to the guys. I noticed Riker and Rocky stopped arguing and were staring at me.

"What?" I asked them. I turned to Trent and Dez, who had their arms crossed and were smirking.

"I never thought I'd see Ally wearing this", Riker said.

"I know, right?" Rocky said.

"Don't you think it's too revealing?" I turned to see it was Austin standing there. Seriously, didn't he ever have anything nice to say to me?

"Hey, at least we can now be proud to say she was our teacher!" Trent grinned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nothing", he said quickly. "Let's go surfing!"

All the guys were in the water even faster than I could blink. It was only me and Austin now. He walked towards me, making my heart beat faster. "You know how to surf?" he said quietly to me.

"Yeah", I said. "I used to surf all the time with...Elliot". I looked to see Austin's reaction, but he had none at all.

He just nodded and said, "I'll meet you in the water".

I took one of the boards in the sand and was about to go into the water when I turned around and saw Austin taking off his shirt. God, he looked so built! And his hair just flopped the right way...and he was just...hot.

He caught me staring at him and smirked. "What are you looking at?"

I looked away, all red. "Nothing", I said a little too quickly.

"Well", he said wrapping his bare arms around me. "I don't want to see other guys staring at YOU like that", he said sounding a little possessive. He hand moved down to my thigh. "You look so hot", he breathed onto my neck.

Austin's hands moved slowly around my body. "Austin, what are you doing?" I asked him.

He smirked at me. "I just want to clarify to all the guys that you're MINE", he breathed.

_Mine._ When he said it, I literally felt myself melting...his face kept getting closer to mine. I nearly winced when I dropped my surfboard on my foot, but I was too focused on Austin now...

"Hey guys!"

Me and Austin pulled away almost instantly, but he still kept his arms around me. I nearly groaned when I saw Brooke coming over and waving at us, along with her twenty-eight friends. They were all gorgeous. I'm pretty sure they were all models.

Austin didn't say anything, but I decided to attempt being "nice".

"Hey Brooke! You guys already settled in?" I said through my teeth, still holding Austin's hand.

"Yeah, so we just came to check out the beach!" she said happily. "Are you guys surfing?"

Suddenly, a whole crowd of the SR-13 guys crowded around the girls, looking very excited. They were still all girl crazy. I still remembered the time they saw Rydel...

I wanted to gag as the girls flirted with them. Most of them saying stuff like, "Oh, aren't YOU cute?" or "Can you teach me how to surf?" while fluttering their eyes. See, this is why I never get along with high school girls that much.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Dallas, Dez, Trent, Riker, and Rocky had come out of the water. Riker and Rocky both said, "DIBS!" and tried talking to one of the girls. One of the girls saw Trent and started flirting with him.

To my surprise, Dez and Dallas walked over to us.

"Brooke?" he asked Austin.

Austin didn't answer, but his question was answered when Brooke grabbed Austin's arm. "Austin, can you teach me how to surf? Just like we used to!" she smiled. _Used to?_

I pulled my arm from Austin. "Yeah, totally! You guys should go and have fun!" I fake smiled, knowing that Brooke wouldn't leave us alone until she got what she wanted. Austin raised an eye brow at me before Brooke pulled him into the crowd.

I don't know why I let him go...probably cause he always seemed happy when she was around...despite what he told me at karaoke night. _Did he really want to be with me? _Besides, we never really had confirmed to be dating or anything. And it's not like I could keep him from being with other people.

I walked over to Dez and Dallas. "Why aren't you joining them? Don't you guys want to have fun?" I faked my smile again.

Dez leaned his face closer to mine. "Actually, I have a special girl in my life already", he said. I saw Dallas grinning at this.

"Who?" I asked anxiously.

"Remember that girl, Trish? The one that I went to go help?" Dez said. I thought...

* * *

_Once we were out of that area, that girl, Trish, explained to us what had happened._

_"Me and my boyfriend, well we were waiting at that warehouse for a while, when those finally came. But suddenly, they started calling him names and beating him up. However, he didn't do anything to protect me and ran out of there like a coward. I would have gotten hurt if it weren't for Dez, who stuck up for me", Trish explained._

* * *

My eyes widened. "Oh my god! That's great Dez! And she was your first love too!" I patted him on the back. "Wow, it really was love at first sight!"

"Yup", he grinned. "Actually later, I have a big surprise. I'll announce it when we get back to the beach house later". His cell phone rang. "Excuse me", he said and walked away.

Dallas grinned. "I'm going to go help him with his...surprise", he said walking off in the direction Dez went.

I smiled as he walked away. They have turned into quite gentlemen...

"Hey", I heard some of the girls saying to each other. "We should go over to the guy's beach house later!"

"And we could drink and sleep with them", I heard one of them giggled. _I narrowed my eyes a little. Not when I'm here..._

"Hey Brooke! Could we do that?" a blonde girl asked their leader.

Brooke put her hands on her hip. "No, that's a little too far and inappropriate", she said as the girls groaned. "Come on girls, it's not like your not going to see them out on the beach tomorrow anyways". She led them away.

I nodded a little in approval. _As annoying and clingy to Austin as she is, she's got a good head on her shoulders that girl. _

"She could make a fine girlfriend for you Austin", I whispered. _At least if Austin likes her, Brooke wouldn't be one of those slutty girls who try to push their relationship to the next level._

"Really?"

I jump ten feet into the air when I hear Austin's voice right behind me. He looked at me with no expression. "Why were you mumbling to yourself?"

"Mumbling? I wasn't mumbling."

"Something about she being a good girlfriend for me."

"Oh…ah…that…" I cleared her throat and nodded firmly. "I was just saying how Brooke is actually a nice, sensible person. And if you were to date her…what? Why are you staring at me like that?"

It was that intense look that was making it extremely difficult for me to breathe. Austin eye's darkened a little but his expression didn't change.

"So you really don't mind if I hang out with Brooke?" he asked slowly.

"Of course I don't!" I replied a little too quickly backing away from him. "She could be good for you and she's…"

"So you wouldn't mind if I kissed her or spent all evening with her, would you, Ally?" he asked again, leaning closer to trace the outline of my lower lip with a finger. "You won't get jealous?"

"Jea…jealous?" I nervously scoffed. "What makes you think I'm jealous?"

But to my immense dismay, he pulled away with an unreadable expression in his eyes. It was as if he was shutting himself away from me and I didn't like it – not one bit.

"No reason," he finally replied with a light shrug. "I guess I was assuming too much."

He started to walk away. "Wait, Austin, I didn't mean-" I started to say. I looked sadly after him.

Why does my vacation have to start in hell?

* * *

**And this will be my last update until this weekend. I'm taking another trip, this time to Florida. Did you guys enjoy the double update today? Hope you did. **

**Anyways, next chapter...well, there will be more drama because of Brooke! I tried to portray Brooke as a non-slutty and not too bitchy girl. She is just attached to Austin because she likes him, just like any other girl. Yes, she DID plan on this beach thing just so she could spend time with Austin...okay, so that makes her a bitch. But she is not going to be the type to physically hurt someone or lock someone in the closet. I know that's how she is in most other fanfictions, but I'm giving all these characters different characteristics.**

**Once again, thank you for the reviews! If I can get past 40 reviews, I'll try and update one tomorrow morning before I leave! xD (or even later tonight if I'm not too lazy!)**


	15. Chapter 15

Ally's POV

"Party time!"

The guys and girls were shouting all over the place as we went inside our beach house by the evening. Yeah, the_ girls_ as well.

"Wait a minute!" Dez called out. "I have a special announcement to make".

Everyone gathered around him. I noticed Dez was holding a Latina girl's hand as he knelt down. That must have been Trish...

"Trish, we've been going out for quite some time. You were my very first love and I know that I'm definitely in love with you", he said, making some of the girls go 'awww'.

Trish blushed as he said all this. I saw Dez taking a breath. "Trish de la Rosa, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Trish shrieked jumping into his arms as everyone cheered for the soon-to-be-married-couple. I watched proudly as they shared a very passionate kiss as Trent and Dallas threw confetti on them.

"Dez and Trish, sittin' in a tree!" Riker and Rocky sang out.

Dez and Trish were still in their kiss...one that had some much love and passion...

_Austin and I shared that kiss..._

Speaking of Austin, every since our encounter that afternoon at the beach, he hasn't made any eye contact with me what so ever. No talking, no greeting...and what he didn't know that it was actually killing me.

I sat on one of the beach chairs right by an outdoor bar (yeah, can you believe they had that?!) I tried to force myself to smile and clap along with everyone, but every time I looked at a certain blonde boy, I felt like dying.

He never glanced back at me once during that evening. He was laughing and having fun with his friends. _Isn't he supposed to?_

I decided to have a few sips of beer since it was the first drink I saw near me. I needed to clear this out of my head now. Normally, I wasn't a drinker, so I only planned on having one glass.

As I drained my first glass, I suddenly felt lighter, as if all of that heavy weight has been lifted off my chest.

"Need some more, Ally?" a sweet girl's voice suddenly said behind me. "I didn't think you were much of a drinker".

I nodded as my vision started to blur. "Neither did I, but it feels good". I felt the cup get heavier as the girl poured more beer for me. "Thanks".

"No problem", the girl said.

I sadly looked at Austin, who continued talking to his friends as if I didn't exist. I let out a sigh.

"It's hard, isn't it?" the voice continued beside me. "It's hard to be in love with someone and not know if they feel the same way or not."

"Tell me about it", I slurred out a little. Geez, I didn't realize that only two cups of beer could have this much of an effect on me, but it felt somewhat satisfying...

"Are you in love with someone?" the voice asked. _In...love? I can't think straight now..._

"I don't really know...I haven't really been in a real relationship honestly, so I can't really tell yet", I answered not really caring about what I had said. _God, I have a headache now..._

"Well, I love Austin," the sweet voice continued quietly. "But he doesn't seem to love me. What should I do?"

I placed a hand upon the girl's shoulder and nodded softly as if sympathizing with her plight.

"You should tell him how you feel," I felt myself slur out. "You should…look him in the eye and say…'I love you, Austin!' like that. Don't be like me…and hide your feelings…let him know…"

The girl smiled warmly and nodded in agreement. "You're right, Ally. I should be true to my feelings and let him know. Thank you so much! I knew I could count on you." She poured more beer into my cup before getting up.

"No problem…" I whispered now holding my head within my hands. The music was becoming too loud, the laughter too annoying. All I wanted to do was lie down in my comfortable bed at home and never get up again...

"Austy!" a loud voice suddenly made me lift my head. The same girl's voice who had just spoken to me a minute ago, I just realized now, was standing in the center of the crowd.

I watched as Brooke walked over to Austin, who seemed a little perplexed at her sudden call for his name. All of a sudden, she wraps her arms around Austin's neck and pulls him in for a long, passionate kiss. I wanted to throw up at that moment since I felt like my heart dropped to my stomach.

She pulled away from the kiss at last and stepped back, making sure that everyone could hear her. "Actually, make that TWO marriages that will be coming up soon", she said. She held Austin's hand and looked him in the eye.

"It's official, Austin Moon. We can hide it no longer. I hereby accept the offer to become your bride".

My mind went blank. All I heard and felt was the sound of my own glass being smashed into a million pieces and my feet taking me out of there as quickly as possible.

* * *

**Hey guys! Miss me? Yeah, this is just a filter chapter, but a lot of action and a twist! Things just got real! xD**

**Anyways, about my updates, this week is going to be hectic for me. I have to get started on my summer homework (haha, I'm a last minute person) and I'm going to the qualifiers at the U.S. Open. (For those of you who don't know, it's a tennis event)**

**Anyways, what do you think will happen now? And how will Ross and Laura come into the picture later on? F.B.I stuff will be coming up very soon (not in the next chapter though). Who else is liking the drama? xD**

**Anyways, keep reviewing please! xD**


	16. Chapter 16

Ally's POV

Like the glass that had shattered, my heart felt like it was smashed into a million pieces. Since when did Austin propose to her?

I lay on my stomach on my bed as I sniffled a little. _Then again, I should have known that a guy like Austin would easily be taken quickly. I should have snatched him earlier, but noooo. I had to act like an idiot and sent him away!_

And into the hands of that model/actress!

"Why?!" I shrieked and kicked my ENTIRE bed over. Damn...I was stronger than I thought. I looked at my lopsided bed and sat in the chair by small table instead.

You know what? Fine, I'll move on. It's not like I was in love with him. It was probably only a crush. I'll get over it.

_'Please, you know you love him.'_

Shut up, I told my head.

_'Denial, and it's NOT just a river in Egypt!'_ I heard my brain tease.

SHUT UP!

* * *

Austin's POV

I glared at the brunette, who was busy talking excitedly to her friends now. I wiped my mouth with my shirt from her kiss. _She uses SO much lip gloss!_

Besides, only Ally can kiss me like that!

Next to me, my friends and classmates kept patting me on the shoulders, congratulating me. I wanted to scream at them, 'THIS IS NOTHING TO CELEBRATE!' But of course, they wouldn't know. All they see is that I was now engaged to a celebrity. In their eyes, Brooke was practically a goddess.

I couldn't believe this had happened. Here and now of all places! See, I had always had an inkling that my parents, especially my father, had seen to this arrangement back then since both families stood to benefit from the merger. But with Brooke's worldwide success as a model and actress, I had assumed that my father had cut all ties with Brooke's family and forgotten about this arrangement. Apparently from this new announcement, it didn't seem like that had been done at all.

_This has got to be something_, I thought to myself. _Even when my father doesn't even try, he still makes my life miserable!_

I caught the excited brunette's eye and she gave me a shy wave, causing me to glare at her, which she didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, why did Ally run out of the room like that?" I looked up when I heard Trish asking this to Dez. _Wait, where WAS Ally..._

I noticed the only guys who hadn't congratulated me were Dallas, Dez, Trent, Riker, and Rocky. They were the only ones who understood.

"She ran out of the room after Brooke said...you know", Trent said quietly. _Wait, so did Ally really give a damn about me?_

"Better go talk to her", Dallas nodded. "She seemed...upset".

I gave the guys a small smile. "Thanks you guys", I said before standing up quickly and walking out of there as I heard surprise cries and gasps. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Brooke frowning at me, but I didn't care at the moment. I only needed to see one face now.

"Maybe she's in her room", I muttered to myself as I headed in that direction.

All of a sudden, I found myself being tackled onto the ground by a brunette.

Surprisingly, she wrapped her arms very tightly around my waist as I tried to get up. "Get off of me", I said to her coldly.

"Please don't go to her", Brooke begged still gripping me tightly.

"Let me go Brooke".

"No", she lifted her head up. Tears sparkled in her eyes as she looked into mine. "Can't you see how in love with you I am? I could never love someone else like that".

I sighed. "Well, I think you should".

"How do you even know she loves you?" I froze as she said this. "Has she ever said it? And I don't know about you, but I think she might be in love with that student of hers".

I felt a small surge of anger, knowing she was talking about Ross. As calmly as I could, I said truthfully, "Well, even if that is the case, I'm still willing to wait for her. I know I will have her someday".

Brooke looked surprise and bit her lips. "But do you think SHE will wait for you? By the time you think you're ready, she could be married and living ha-"

"Oh, I'm sorry", a voice interrupted her. "I didn't know you two were here".

I pushed Brooke away at the sound of Ally's voice. To my surprise and annoyance, she had a big genuine small on her face for some reason. _What the hell..._

"Anyways, I just wanted to congratulate you two!" she said.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Brooke smiled back, "Why thank you Ally! And by the way, thank you so much for your words of advice!" _Words of what?!_

The females both laughed and the insincerity in their motions was enough to make me more irritated. What the hell was wrong with them?

"Ally," I began but was silenced Ally placed a finger against my lips.

"Don't worry, Austin," she said with a firm nod. "I'll make sure the other students leave you two alone. I'm sure you both have a lot to talk about."

I frowned and tried to speak again, but Brooke was already dragging me away with a very firm grip. "Oh, you are so wonderful Ally! Thank you!" she said happily as Ally waved at us.

I turned back to see Ally, who was already walking away. _I thought she loved me, but why would she give up so soon? What advice? What was with the smiling and giggling? _

Angry, I pulled my arm away from Brooke, who looked at me with a hurt expression on her face. "Austin, what-"

"Save it", I said shortly before walking away from her.

* * *

**So I added a little light humor to Ally's POV. If you have read my game show "Name That Disney Character", I think some of you might find it a bit funny! xD *coughs Simon***

**Anyways, I'm sure most of you guys are hating Brooke now! Honestly, I hate her more on the actual show since she is also so clingy to Austin there as well. And what is Ally thinking? We will see in the next chapter!**

**AND OMG! Up to over 700 reviews, 144 favorites, and 215 followers! Thank you so much!**


	17. Chapter 17

Ally's POV

The beach was a really beautiful sight at night time. As beautiful as friendship, love...

I wobbled a little as I walked down the dark coast in my summer dress I had brought. It was plain and simple, but bright orange. It wasn't long like my 'grandma' skirts I used to wear, but it went right above my knees. I became used to this kind of fashion by now.

My head...damn it hurts a little. Probably from drinking all that beer. And yes, I admit I had one glass of vodka after seeing Austin and Brooke together. Dallas unfortunately pulled me away from the bar before I could drink anymore. Couldn't he see that I needed to let my stress out?

Walking on the beach after everyone had gone to bed was a relaxing thing, though. Just me, myself, and I...

_No matter how much we consider the future, no one can see the truth._

I sighed and opened my cellphone since I haven't checked for messeges all day.

"What are you doing here?" a voice said behind me.

I froze. "Who are you?" I demanded. _Shit, this headache of mine...was I hearing things?_

"You seriously don't recognize me?" the voice chuckled. "A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be out here alone". _Great, I knew I would regret drinking..._

He put his hand on my shoulder, but I instantly grabbed it and flipped the guy over. I close my eyes and sink to the ground as my headache grows from the sudden movements.

"God damn it Ally!"

I looked up and my eyes widened in surprise when I saw the blonde. "Austin?!" I nearly yelled. "What the hell-"

He put his hand over my mouth before I could say anything else. "Shhh...you'll wake up the whole beach house".

I pulled his hand away and crossed my arms. "Why are you here?" _Shouldn't you be spending time with your fiancee?_

"Well, I saw a beautiful girl walking on the beach and I thought I'd join her", he said. "That is until she flipped me over and possible injured my spine".

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, you're the one that snuck up behind me".

He rolled his eyes. "How the hell are you in the F.B.I.?"

I scoffed at his remark and started walking away. "Wait", he said. "Ally, look..." Austin caught up to me. "Ally, please listen to me. That engagement thing-"

"Look Austin, I think it's great that you're-"

"Is it really?"

I looked into his cool eyes. My head started to spin a little again as I sighed. "Austin, it's your life and it's not like I'm your teacher anymore-"

All of a sudden, my lips are on his as he pulls me close to him. And believe me, I don't hold back. So much passion and feelings went into this one kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck as I let out a little moan from the back of my throat. _I never wanted this to end. I do love Austin Moon._

We pulled away after a while, still not letting go of each other.

"Ally...you don't know how long I have been waiting for you to say that", Austin whispered. "I don't care if my father set up my engagement with Brooke...I would rather be disowned if it meant being with you".

My eyes widened as he said all of this. So it wasn't Austin's intentions to marry Brooke after all...

"And I actually wanted to-", he starts to say, but my phone rings.

I roll my eyes as I look at the caller, which was Calum. I pick it up. "Hey Calum, what's-"

"Ally! You've got to come quick! Ross is in the hospital!"

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter and I left you guys at another cliffhanger! I seem to be doing that a lot...sorry! **

**Anyways, remember how Not Your Typical Teacher had a lot of plots here and there? Well, another plot is coming into play, involving Ally's current class. Austin will be in on the action and there will be a few more surprises you might not expect along the way. **

**I have a question for you guys, and be honest. How is my writing? Am I good or bad with details? Are my story plots confusing you?**

**BTW, some people thought I stole this story from Wattpad, but Not Your Typical Teacher is really based off a popular Japanese drama, "Gokusen", which I noted in my profile. Not Your Typical Reunion though is all my own plot. Just needed to be cleared up with some people.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So sorry for this late late update!**

* * *

Ally's POV

I looked at my phone in shock. _What? This can't be happening!_

"H-he's in the e-e-emergency r-room right now!", I heard him stutter. "I have no idea if he's going to-"

"Calum", I tried to keep my voice steady. "I'll be there as soon as possible". I hung up.

I closed my eyes, trying to hold my tears in. Ross was in the hospital. I had no idea why, but it didn't matter right now. I turned to Austin, who was quiet now. "Austin, I-"

"I heard", he nodded. "I'm coming with you".

I nodded, and started jogging towards my car. Behind me, I could hear Austin following closely behind me.

"Austyyy!" I grimaced at the annoying voice. Remind me again why I was a fan of her?

But I couldn't stop now. I continued to run and I knew Austin was still following me as well. All of a sudden, I felt myself tumble to the ground along with Austin, who was squirming as Brooke wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Austin, please stay with me!" she whined. Her eyes got all misty and her lower lip started to tremble.

Austin slowly pushed her off of him and sighed. "Brooke, I have to go with Ally now".

"Yes, please Brooke", I cut in. "It's my student. He's in the hospital right now".

Brooke's eyes widened as she looked at me. Suddenly, her pouty face turned into sympathy and looked a lot less annoying now.

"And not only that actually", Austin said. Me and Brooke looked at the blonde, who was looking at the ground now. "Brooke, I chose Ally over you". Her mouth flew open as if she was about to say something, but Austin grabbed my hand and pulled me away. "Ally, we have to go. Ross, remember?"

Suddenly, I slapped my self for almost forgetting why we were leaving. I made a sprint for my car, even though my legs were already really tired from sprinting on the sandy beach.

We both literally jumped into my car and I drove out of the parking lot.

It shouldn't be too long till I get to the Miami Hospital, especially at the speed I was driving. Even Austin, who was holding onto the dashboard, said, "Ally, maybe you should slow down a bit".

"Right, sorry", I muttered slowing down before I could get a ticket from the police. "Sorry Austin, but I'm just so worried...he's my student and all-"

"I understand Ally", Austin spoke softly without looking at me. "We all felt the same way when you were in the hospital last year..."

Tears started to form in my eyes again. "Sorry, but could you not remind me of that event...", I couldn't lose focus now while I was driving. These tears were blurring my vision even more.

"Right, right...sorry", he muttered. I picked up more speed at this time. _Please hang in there Ross...please don't let it be as bad as I think it is...just please..._

* * *

Ross's POV

What the hell happened? One minute, I was in pain...and the next, everything in my sight goes blank. All the loud noise, all my classmates, they just vanished. I felt too weak to move, or to acknowledge to anyone that I was here.

My classmates...we were fighting one moment, but suddenly I see heavy pipes falling down at me and I black out.

I want to open my eyes, but my eye lids get heavier each time I try to open them. _Where the hell am I?_

"Ross, you're going to be okay", a girl's voice says to me. She sounds so far off...but I can't see her. She had the voice of an angel, which I found comforting and soothing. "Ross, I promise you will be okay. You will wake up", she said again.

But who was this girl? Who was this angel?

This was not Ally's familiar voice that usually meant business. No, this was another girl's voice. _Have I heard it before?_ Maybe...

"Doctor! We need help over here!" There goes her voice again, but wait...doctor? Was I in a hospital? I was starting to hear other voices as well...

"Oh my! We need to do this quick!"

"We need more help here!"

"Come quick or he's not going to make it!"

"Doctor! Get the nurses over here! He needs help!"

All of a sudden, my mind when blank. Numbness took over my body as I plunged right back into the darkness. The last thing I wanted right now were wings.

* * *

**Oh dear, seems like poor Ross is in the hospital, and I'll explain why in the next chapter. But looks like he has found his 'angel'. Hmm, who is this girl? It's not Ally, but it's someone he had met...you'll have to wait and see! **


	19. Chapter 19

Ally's POV

"Guys!" I ran into the hospital as soon as I saw the familiar faces of class SR-13.

They looked up in surprise. "Ally".

I looked at each and every one of them. This wasn't the energetic SR-13 class I had been teaching for the past year. Even when I met them, they still had a bit of light in their faces. They all looked tired, exhausted, dirty, but most of all, broken. Even though some of them tried to hid it, I could see hurt all over their faces.

"Calum", I saw him coming out of one of the room. "What happened?"

His eyes darkened for a second. "Chuck is what happened", he replied.

My eyes widened. _Chuck? But how?_

I noticed Trevor, who was sitting on the floor, getting up. "A few days ago, the police came to us. They told us that Chuck had escaped from prison".

"Whose Chuck?" I nearly jumped up at the voice behind me. I totally forgot Austin was with me!

Calum sighed. "Chuck used to come to school with us since our first year in high school. He was very violent though, and got expelled in the middle of our junior year". He paused and looked at me. "Just last year, he came to our school for revenge".

"He was mad mostly at the teachers who got him expelled", I said. "but he took it out on you guys".

"It was his own fault! He framed Calum!" Noah said angrily. "He robbed banks and stores at that time, and he made it look like Calum was the robber!"

"Ally caught him though", Troy said quietly. "He ended up going to jail and Calum was released. But then, a few days ago, he escaped..."

"Chuck wanted revenge on us for sending him to jail. He caught two of our classmates and used them as hostage so that we would come and get them", Trevor explained looking down. "He had his whole gang with him at this construction warehouse. They wouldn't let any of us go, but we wouldn't fight because we promised you we wouldn't".

Calum broke up into tears. I wrapped my arms around him, trying to comfort him. "You guys...", I looked at them.

"It's my fault!" Calum said. "Ross saved me! Chuck targeted me the most, so he had a knife and was about to stab me...", he sniffled. "But Ross pushed him out of the way. Unfortunately, Chuck pushed Ross against an unstable shelf that held heavy pipes..." He couldn't continue.

"...the shelf broke and the pipes all fell on top of Ross", Troy finished. He shut his eyes. "That damn coward ran away right after that!" he said angrily.

"He doesn't deserve to live!" Trevor said loudly.

"The doctors said that Ross's condition as of right now...is not good", Noah said. "He might not...live".

"Don't say that!" I walked to the middle of all the beaten down guys. "You guys, Ross is very strong. He'll make it through this. We all promised that we would make it to graduation together, and we are so close! It's practically tomorrow!"

No one said anything. I looked at them one more time before walking to the elevator. "Please guys, just stay strong. Don't fight before tomorrow".

* * *

Calum's POV

I looked on the floor as I heard Ally's footsteps walk away.

That damn Chuck...he hadn't meant to hurt Ross this way, but the least he could have done was see if he was alright! Instead, he ran away. He said, "This is not good. Lets get out of here" before running away!

"How did this happen?" one of the classmates said quietly. I felt myself starting to shake. "What if...Ross dies-?"

"Shut up!" Troy slammed his fist on a table and stood up. "Don't even ask that question!"

"I won't ever forgive that Chuck...", Noah muttered.

"After all of this, do we still have to stay quiet?" I whispered. Everyone looked at me. "Ross is our classmate. Can we just ignore the guy who is responsible for this?!" I nearly shout.

Instantly, most of the guys stand up. "We will find that Chuck and kill him!"

"Yeah!"

"We will avenge our friend!"

"Yeah!"

"Lets go!"

I led them all out of the hospital. _We're sorry Ally, but this is something we have to do..._

* * *

Austin's POV

My eyes widened as I listened to the guys talk. They were going to go after that guy! I had to go get Ally!

Instead of taking the elevator, I took the stair, hopping four steps at a time. I see Ally talking to the doctor and stop to catch my breath.

"Please sir! You have to do something for him!" Ally told the doctor desperately. "He has a whole future ahead of him!" She grabbed onto the front of his white jacket shaking him.

I ran over to her and pulled him off of him. "Ally, calm down", I told her. I pulled her away from the frightened doctor. "Ally, listen to me, there's something more important right now".

"Austin, my student might possibly die-"

"Your entire class has went after Chuck". She looked at me with widened eyes. I continued. "I heard them downstairs. They are planning on killing him".

"What?!" Suddenly, Ally's fierceness was back. It was all business. I would have grinned at that if it weren't for the situation we were in.

She dashed down the hall to the staircase. "Ally! I'm coming with you!" I called out after her. This made her stop and look at me. It looked like she was about to refuse, but I cut her off before she could. "Ally, you don't have to do this alone all the time. Didn't you teach me that it's okay to lean on the ones you care about? Isn't that why we have people to care about you? I want to protect the one that I love".

She looks at me and finally nods. "Thanks Austin". Out of nowhere, she gives me a swift peck on my lips. "I love you too", she winks at me before running down the staircase. I follow her feeling a lot higher than I have felt in a long time.

* * *

**Sorry if it's a bit confusing, I would have done a flashback, but I'm kind of in a rush. Summer is almost over and I still have some work I need to finish before school starts. Also, I've been going to the U.S. Open this week. xD**

**Anyways, Chuck apparently just wanted revenge on the class, especially Calum for going to jail. He accidentally unintentionally pulled Ross into a shelf full of heavy pipes, causing them to fall on him. He didn't plan it, just to clarify.**

**Sorry for the lazy author's note, but I have to get started writing my other stories, which I have been slacking off on.**


	20. Chapter 20

Calum's POV

We ran to the warehouse where we knew was Chuck and his gang's base. I grabbed a pipe that was on the ground and knocked the door door down.

Everyone followed me as we entered the dark warehouse. There, we saw him calmly lying on the floor against the wall. He looked up at us slowly, not looking surprised at all.

"What's with the scary faces?" he asked casually.

"Don't smile like a fool!" I yelled at him. I wanted to tear this guy apart for what he had done to my best friend.

He chuckled, getting up slowly. "What are you getting so worked up about?"

"How dare you screw over Ross like that!" Trevor yelled stepping forward.

Chuck remained calm, despite that he was alone. "All of you are here for revenge, aren't you?"

"We will never forgive you", Troy said in a low voice. "Prepared to be hurt like you did to Ross!"

"Bring it on", Chuck said raising his hand. Suddenly, his gang appeared from behind him carrying pipes, creeping slowly out of their hiding places. But I had no fear. All I wanted was to see him dead!

"Lets do this".

Everyone charged at each other, but it was only then when I realized that we were once again, hopelessly out numbered. I heard the sound of pipes hitting my fellow classmates as everyone struggled to fight back.

A pipe hit me in the back of the head and someone kicked me in the stomach. I crouched down in pain as I looked up at Chuck, who chuckled. "Is that all you got?" he taunted. He snapped his fingers at his friends. "Get him boys".

I looked up to see all his friends surrounding me, lifting their pipes, which were ready to strike at me any moment.

"Stop it already!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing as we turned to the voice of the female teacher.

* * *

Austin's POV

"Stop it already!" Ally cried in frustration. The angry look on her face just told you that you did not want to mess with her at the moment.

The leader of the gang, which I assumed was Chuck, looked at her and smirked in amusement. "You again!"

Ally looked around at all the beaten students. "How foolish", she whispered to herself. "Stand back Austin", she looked at me. I nodded as she walked forward fearlessly towards the leader.

The gang that surrounded Calum shoved him out of the way and walked towards Ally, holding the pipes above their heads as if to try and scare her off. They should know better.

"Chuck, why are you hurting people like this?" she asked straight to him.

He scowled. "I have a grudge against them!"

Suddenly, I saw one of his guys moving forward, raising his pipe to strike down on Ally. "Teachers should go home!" he yelled. Not surprisingly, Ally easily dodged his blows and knocked him to the side.

She continued to walk towards Chuck and his gang, who I noticed starting to back up a little. "Is your grudge something you can erase with violence?" she asked him.

Another guy came straight at her, which resulted in him getting flipped in the air. Two more guys ran at her, but one got stunned when she kicked him in the stomach and the other threw a punch at her, which she caught and tossed him backwards.

"Doing this will only cause another grudge".

"Shut up!" Chuck shouted as more of his men came charging with pipes towards her. She easily dodged them, thus causing them to trip over each other. All his men were now down, along with the class they had just beat up. "Damn it!" Chuck yelled, picking up a pipe.

Ally continued walking forward towards him. "Chuck, are you going to like, destroying everything you don't like?"

"Yeah, so what?!" his voice echoed throughout the warehouse.

"By doing so, your destroying your own life", Ally responded simply.

He looked at her with fire in his eyes. "What life? That has been destroyed already long ago!"

"No it hasn't!" she said back equally as fierce. "No one can change the past. But you can change the future".

"Shut up! What future?!" He ran straight at her. For a terrifying moment, I thought she wasn't going to dodge his punch, but she did. All of a sudden, he was down, stunned by a punch to the stomach.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Calum getting up and picking up a pipe. He charges at Chuck, ready to end his life. "Calum!" I yell running forward, picking up a pipe myself.

As he is ready to strike down on the kid, I knock the pipe out of his hand with mine, which Ally catches. Quickly, she grabs Calum and holds his hands behind him.

"Don't get in the way!" he yelled at her, struggling against her strength.

SMACK!

I almost gasp when I see Calum getting knocked to the floor as Ally slapped him across the face. I don't even want to think about how painful that must have been for him.

"Don't even joke around!" she yelled at the kid, holding the pipe that he was holding moments ago. "Hitting him with this might have killed him".

"Aren't you mortified?" Calum asked her angrily, looking at Chuck, who was still on the ground. "Ross has been hurt like that! How the hell can you remain calm?!" He breathed more heavily. "I can't forgive this guy. I'm going to kill him!"

Ally looked at him with a horrified face. "Don't say that so easily!" She smacked him in the face again.

Looking around the room full of her students, she sighs. "How can I remain calm?" she whispered, looking at Calum. Tears were rolling out of her eyes slowly. "I'm thinking, if something were to happen to Ross...I'm sad like crazy...mortified...and my blood is boiling inside".

I looked around and noticed that the classmates were slowly ascending. "Then...why-?" I saw Noah ask.

"I don't want anyone else to feel this way!" she says loudly as tears coming rolling faster. She looks around at each and every student, including me. "I've been telling guys, no matter how many times you may fail or make mistakes, you can start over. But there's one thing you can't redo.

"It's life".

Everyone looks at her sadly as she continues to talk. I noticed even Chuck was now listening to her tearful speech.

"Guys, Ross is fighting very hard now to stay alive. That's why I don't want you guys to do something that might take away someone else's life". She wipes away a tear. "Ross's life, your life..", she turns to Chuck. "And your life Chuck, all have the same amount of weight".

"There's no life you can spare in a silly fight like this!" she cried at everyone. She drops the pipe she is holding and kneels down next to Chuck. "You should know that Ross is fighting very hard now...and he will not die. You too, should grit your teeth, face forward, and go on living".

He looked at her surprised at this statement. I found myself half crying and half smiling proudly as I knelt next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. _She was truly a teacher to be proud of...that's why I fell for her. He can even make the toughest of men cry._

"You can change your future, right?" Chuck spoke up quietly.

Ally nodded at him. "Yes, you can".

I looked at the guy as he stared off at the floor. "You know", I said quietly speaking up. "if you had a teacher like her, I'm sure you would not have gone off to the wrong path".

He looked up at me and nodded slightly. Ally looked at me and smiled.

Police sirens could be heard outside now, as I looked up and saw the police taking in Chuck's gang. The classmates began to help each other up slowly, looking very beaten and tired, but tears were still visible in their eyes from Ally's speech.

I helped Ally up as all the classmates surrounded us. "Guys. I promise you, Ross is fighting his hardest right this very minute, and he needs our support", she said to them.

I helped Calum up as he looked at the teacher. "We are so lucky to have her", he muttered as the police took Chuck away.

"Anybody would be lucky to have her", I agreed.

* * *

**Notice how I like to change the mood a lot? After this story, I plan on writing another story with both of the SR-13 classes are reunited and meet each other. There will be a special twist to it of course. What do you guys think?**


	21. Chapter 21

Ally's POV

I ran (along with my class) to the hospital as the sun began to rise. It was already Sunday morning and graduation was tomorrow. I had promised the class that we would all graduate tomorrow, but I wasn't even sure if that was possible now. This was beyond my control, whether Ross would wake up or not.

Thinking about this, I ran even faster, way ahead of everyone. I was breathing harder as I ran without taking a break. My heart began to sink as I saw a few doctors outside of his room, looking worried.

"Doctor!" I ran to one of them. "Excuse me, but will this boy be alright?"

To my surprise, he smiled at me. "As of right now, we believe he will. Actually, just minutes ago, he was in a critical condition and needed blood to be donated. One of our nurse actually donated some of her blood and is caring for him now. It's a very rare case for a nurse to do this, but it saved his life".

One of the doctors opened the door for me. "You may go see him now. He's not awake, but he should be alright".

I sighed in relief. "Thank you so much", I said gratefully as I walked into the room.

To my surprise, I saw a brunette nurse in there already, sitting by his side. This probably was the nurse that saved his life. "Excuse me?" She turned around and I nearly gasped when I saw Brooke's sister. "Laura?"

She saw me and nodded shyly. I opened my mouth in surprise at this but quickly shut my mouth. "Are you the one that saved Ross?"

Laura nodded again and looked at the floor. I couldn't help myself but I threw myself on the small girl. "Thank you so much", I said, about to cry. "Thank you".

"It was my pleasure to help him out", she said quietly. I pulled back, surprised that she talked. She nodded at me and turned to Ross. "I hope he makes it. His graduation is tomorrow, right?"

I nodded as one tear rolled out of my eye. Suddenly, I felt like a failure. "I promised all of them that they would all graduate together", I said blinking away the rest of my tears. "It seems almost impossible now".

Laura put her hand on my shoulder. "I think everyone should look up to you as a teacher. I have never seen a teacher who was so dedicated to all of her students before". She leaned down onto Ross's bed and stroked his hair. "And I think he knows it too. That's why for these past hours, he has been fighting hard to stay alive".

She turned to face me. "I've never seen classmates to dedicated to one of their own. These guys, they literally slept on the hospital floors, crying and praying that their friend would be okay. Even the principal was surprised to see them when he came".

"The principal came?"

"He told the doctors to make sure that Ross was taken care of very well". She gave me a small smile. "He said that his homeroom teacher would be very upset if he wasn't able to graduate with his classmates on Monday morning".

I looked at Ross as I went over to sit by his bed side. He looked so pale and cold. Where is the lively Ross that we all knew and loved? I remembered his confession to me the other night. _You will find someone better...someone more right for you Ross. Who knows, maybe..._ I looked at Laura as she sat on the other side of the bed. _Maybe she's closer than you think._

"Ross, hang on", I whispered. "I'm sorry...I can't do anything else but say that..." I felt myself crying again. "I know that all I do is lecture you..but at a critical time, I couldn't protect you...

"Maybe, I'm not that good as a teacher", I softly cried on the bed sheet. "I'm so sorry".

"Don't...apologize". I looked up instantly along with Laura. I nearly leaped for joy as I saw color coming back to Ross's face. His eyes slowly opened. "You're a...good teacher".

"Ross!" I yelled jumping out of my seat. Laura smiled as she stood up too.

"Don't yell", he cringed.

"I'll go get the doctor", I told the nurse as I ran out of the room. _He was alright. Everything was going to be alright. _

* * *

**Yay! Ross is awake! I'm not cruel, I wouldn't kill him! Now that he's awake, I guess you all know what that means...Raura time! Along with an Auslly ending. Can you believe this story is coming to an end so soon? Well, about the next story I said I would start after this is finished...I don't want to give too much away. I'll give you guys more details about it in the last chapter, which should be in about two chapters! xD**

**I still can't believe the amount of reviews I have got! That really means a lot to me. I'll try and update tonight or tomorrow! Please continue to review! xD**


	22. Chapter 22

Ally's POV

I let out a sob as I watched each student go up to the stage to receive their certificates. They have really come a long way...

To think that they were just in the hospital yesterday, praying for their friend to revive. The parents and other students in the audience stared at the badly bruised guys of SR-13, but in my mind, it meant they have finally learned what it means to fight.

* * *

_And then they understood. The class instantly understood the difference between fighting and violence as they looked between the gang and me._

_"Fighting requires strength and pain from the contestants. The willingness to take a blow. Violence was cowardice; the fear of getting hurt while hurting others", she explained._

_Dez regained consciousness, diverting everyone's attention. As he sat up, I knelt down with a smile on my face._

_"Dez, you're a man, aren't you?" I stated smiling now. Motioning to the girl behind me, I said, "You fought to protect her, didn't you?" Dez gazed at the girl for a long moment and nodded slowly._

_"That's a real fight." I added, then stood up and addressed everyone there._

_"Listen up you guys! For a man, a time will come when you have to fight to protect something. When that time comes, how much you can do will determine your worth. The basic form of fighting is one-on-one bare-handed. Don't mix that up with cowardly violence. Fighting is done with a passion to protect something dear to you."_

_And they finally understood._

* * *

Speaking of my previous class, they all had stayed at the beach house. I told them not to worry about me and Austin since we were fine. And that was the truth. I knew somewhere in that crowd, Austin was sitting there for me, watching a class he barely knew graduate.

At last, when the last of the certificates were handed out, the principal said a few words into the microphone, congratulating all the now graduates.

"Ms. Dawson", he said to my surprise. "Will you please come up here?"

I looked at the other teachers curiously as the auditorium muttered, looking at the agenda. "That wasn't on the schedule", I heard people whispering.

I looked up at the principal, and he nodded. So I slowly made my way up to the stage and took the microphone. I glanced at the principal thankfully; he knew that this was for my class, the unexpected graduates. I turned to my students, who were looking up at me, before turning to everyone else in the audience.

"Everyone, I apologize for what has happened over this past weekend. Most likely, the rumors you have heard about my class were true. I'm really sorry". I took a deep breath. "In the beginning, as the principal used to say, they were garbage, or rather acted like garbage at this school. They never trusted teachers. They were all talk. Everything they did was done only halfway, never completed".

I smiled a little as I remembered the young, immature class. "If anything started happening, they would start fighting without thinking".

The class put their heads down shamefully. "But", I continued. "They have their hearts in the right places and know how to protect someone they care about. They grew up, being able to answer to their parents' feelings. They still have a lot to learn though.

"But it's not such a bad thing. It's okay to take little detours. It's okay to mature more slowly than others. As long as they can grow up as strong beings who are able to feel others' pain. To me, that's a real sign of maturity".

I turned to my students and gave them a small smile. "Listen guys, right now, those graduation certificates you are holding...don't ever think that it's just a piece of paper. That certificate is carrying the weight of the four years you have spent in high school. Maybe you weren't able to study like others. But you have learned how to protect what's important to you, by holding yourself back. You've learned not to give up. You learned to never run away. You learned the value of life.

"Take a look next to your fellow classmates around you. Everyone's life has the same weight. We forget that sometimes. But you guys learnt the right way now".

Calum sniffled loudly as I watched some of the members of the class crying.

"Believing in yourself, believing in your friends, always living proudly...these are just some of the many aspects of life that I have taught you, and I want you to live remembering all these lessons you need for life.

"And one more thing. There might be sad and harsh times. When you can't get through them alone, remember you always have friends...and you have me. I will always be on your side".

With that, a tear rolled out of my eye as I faced the rest of the audience. "I have been proud to be the teacher of this class, no matter what hardships they put me through, no matter how much trouble they get into...I have learned from my previous years that these students are not people you can easily let go of in your life".

"All my students, from my previous year, and this this year...they all share a bond so strong, that I know it will last them a life time", I stated. "Thank you for helping to guide their way parents. You know you done something right on days like today. Thank you". I took a step back and started walking off the stage.

"Bravo Ally!" I heard my name called from the back of the audience. To my surprise, it was my original class! Austin stood smugly in the front of them with his hands in his pocket, looking like his usual bored self.

They started clapping. Then, Ross stood up and his classmates followed him in clapping as well. Soon, the whole auditorium had stood up, clapping and cheering. The principal, who was also sniffling, came up to the microphone.

"Congratulations on graduating!" he said concluding the ceremony.

"YEAH!" the guys of SR-13 threw their caps in the air along with the other students. "WE DID IT!" they yelled as I stood proudly watching them with my arms folded.

The original SR-13 class ran to the front of the auditorium, where I was.

"You guys...", I said looking at them tearfully.

"Sup Ally!" the twins said.

"Hey", Dallas said.

"Trying to make the audience cry with your speech", Trent faked a tear.

"She's one of a kind all right". I turned around and saw my current class standing up, walking towards us now. I grinned as I saw Ross smirking and crossing his arms. "She's the craziest". I rolled my eyes and hit him in the arm.

"She's just being herself", Calum smiled.

"She's different", Trevor stated.

"She's Ally", Troy smirked.

"You guys sure love to insult me, huh?" I said crossing my arms, glaring at them.

"Wow, something we all have in common", Trent snickered.

I turned to my original class. "Wait, what about the beach house-", I asked, feeling bad for ruining their trip.

"Oh, we ditched Brooke and her girls!" Dez laughed. "It was hilarious!"

"Yeah, we sort of snuck out", Rocky said with a mischievous smile. "And we left a few pranks and booby-traps at our beach house for when they try to go in".

"You guys haven't matured at all", I said smiling and shaking my head. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Laura standing quietly. "Laura?! What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"Well", she said sounding a little louder than she usually was. "I came here for my boyfriend's graduation", she giggled. I grinned as Ross went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"WHAT!" the whole graduates of SR-13 screamed as me and Laura laughed hysterically.

"How dare you!" Calum yelled at Ross. "Since when are YOU interested in girls?!"

"Since when?!" Troy said loudly.

We watched as the guys started surrounding Ross, attacking him and pestering him with questions. "Oh dear, he might be back in the hospital soon", I said to Laura, who giggled.

Suddenly, I felt a hand grab mine. I turned to see it was Austin, who was smirking. All the guys around him were grinning like idiots.

"Austin...what are you guys planning?" I asked slowly as I raised an eyebrow at the weird guys. "And you guys say I'm the weird one".

They started laughing as Austin pulled me to the center of both SR-13 classes. Both classes were now graduates. Everyone suddenly crowded in a circle around us.

Austin put his hands in his pocket and looked around at the auditorium. "Wow, it feels like only yesterday that I was up there making my graduation speech", he said softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. He took my hands and looked into my eyes. "Ally, I wanted to do this here, in this school, because this is where we had you as a teacher. We walked these grounds together. We graduated together. This is where I first met you", he whispered.

To my surprise, he knelt down onto the floor, pulling a ring from behind his back. "Allison Dawson, will you marry me?"

I covered my mouth with my hands to keep from squealing as I looked around at my former students.

Dez...the silly red head who was now engaged to his first crush.

Dallas...the brunette who couldn't pass his college test but still looked forward and is living well now.

Trent...the dark skinned guy who now owns a five star restaurant.

Rocky and Riker...the twins who are never separate and almost always optimistic.

Ross...the graduate now who was in the hospital just yesterday, but because of this, he met Laura and now they are together.

All my former students, they have come a long way, just as me and Austin has. This was certainly not a typical reunion you would usually see, but it drew me and Austin together.

"Yes Austin, I will", I grinned leaning down for my lips to meet his.

* * *

**OMG! I actually finished finally! So sorry for this late late late update! Thank you for all that read this story since Not Your Typical Teacher! It's definitely been a challenge but was a lot of fun to write at the same time! I hope you guys liked the ending here...EXCEPT it's not really the end for now. People said I should do a trilogy. Now I understand people usually get bored with sequels and trilogies, but I've already got an idea for this upcoming story! Please stay tuned for updates and please tell me how this story was over all! xD**


	23. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Okay guys, so here's the situation. School has just started and I'm on several teams and clubs. My schedule is super duper busy is what I'm trying to say. As I read through my reviews, I got some mixed thoughts. On one hand, people asked for a trilogy after this story. On the other hand, people were worried that the trilogy wouldn't be as good as the first two stories I wrote. I responded to as many reviews as I could, as most of you guys know that I PMed you guys back. **

**So I just wanted to see how many people are for or against the idea of another story. I already have a part of it written actually, but I'm kind of hesitant on posting it up. Please tell me your thoughts guys!**

**~ X. Ready. Or. Not. X ~**


	24. NEW STORY UP!

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but I finally posted up the trilogy! It's called "Not Your Typical Graduates" and its posted on my profile! Please feel free to read it if you want and hopefully you enjoy this story as much as my previous stories! xD**


End file.
